Jack's Rozen Maiden Adventure
by jackxsally4
Summary: Jack is worried because his wife Sally and his 17 year old daughter Judy haven't returned home yet. when he finds them, Oogie Boggie banishes Jack to another world, by using a vortex! What chaos will ensue? Read this story to find out! this book and the two others are finished. I just have to type and post them.
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

Author's note: This book and the two sequels are complete plot wise as hand written versions so, the waiting part is because I have to type all the chapters of all the books and post them and sometimes I won't have as much time as I do during the summer. Also I don't own any of the characters, this is just my interpretation of them and their worlds so please support the official creators.

In Halloween Town in the Skellington Manor, it is 2:30 pm and Jack has arrived home 30 minutes ago. Jack has been pacing since 2:10 P.M. because he was worried. Sally and their daughter Judy went on a picnic on Spiral Hill and they haven't come home yet! Jack is in the tower by the way. Zero is there with him looking for clues and trying his best to comfort his Master.

"Humm where are they? They should've been back an hour and a half ago. Something is wrong but, what"? said Jack putting his hand on his chin it thought.

"Um Zero what are you doing"? Jack asked, when he noticing Zero looking, and sniffing around for clues. And Zero found Judy's sent! Zero turned to Jack and started barking to try to get his signal that he found a scent. "Oh well then, lead the way Zero?" asked Jack. Zero nodded with a

serious expression on his face. Then they ran following the sent. The trail ended at the top of Spiral Hill.

"What I don't understand, why would their scent lead us here when they're not here and on that note why aren't they here? Where did they go"? Jack said in confusion and not knowing the answers to those questions made him more worried for his family's safety. Then Zero found something. Zero picked it up in his mouth and flew back to Jack.

"Whatcha got there boy"? Jack asked as Zero puts the object in Jack's hand. "Oh no that's Judy's hair bow"! Jack exclaimed in shock with it confirming his fears. But then a note appeared in his hand.

"What's this"? Jack asked himself as he unfolded it. "Dear Jack, I bet you're wondering where your family is. Well, I HAVE THEM! If you want them back, COME AND GET 'EM! From your mortal enemy, Oogie Boggie"? Jack said reading the note out loud.

Jack couldn't believe it but, Jack was enraged by this! "Come on Zero, let's hurry"!Jack said. They then ran to the Trio's hideout. Then Jack snuck into Oogie's lair the same way he did during the Christmas incident. "OOGIE RELEASE THEM AT ONCE OR ELSE!" Jack demanded. Then a spotlight appeared and it was shining on Judy, who was tied up to the chair she was sitting in. "DAD NO IT'S A TRAP! -" Judy said, trying to warn her father. "IT'S TOO LATE!" Oogie interrupted Judy and exclaimed victoriously.

Then he opened a vortex, and Jack was starting to be getting pulled in! As he was being pulled in, Oogie is laughing victoriously. While a second spotlight shining down on Sally who was in the same state as Judy. "DAD/JACK NOO"! Judy and Sally cried out to their beloved Jack/Father in horror as Jack is being pulled into some place unknown, and away from them. "SALLY, JUDY NOOO"! Jack cried back. Jack took out his soul robber and tried to swing out of the vortex's gravitational pull and be able to swing over to Sally and Judy, and to set them free but, the vortex closed to fast!

Jack landed in a living room, hard on his spine. Jack recovered and got back on his feet. "NOOO"! Jack screamed as he slammed his hands onto the ground in anger and frustration. Then a transmission appeared and it shows Oogie Boggie. "Well Jack good luck trying to survive in the Mortal world cause, well you know, the Police, government, and scientists, and good luck trying to get back here, but that's most likely NEVER going to happen maybe impossible!" Oogie exclaimed then the transmission disappeared, then Jack's legs gave in and collapsed onto his knees and buried his face into his hands and sobbed.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2: Jack Meets The Rozen Maidens

We're now in Jun's P.O.V.

I was at my desk trying to study. But, then Suiseiseki was dumping out all of her complaints about my laziness for not trying to do anything that could help make progress with Shinku's mission that Shinku was assigned to. I reached my boiling point and turned around in my chair and I was about to yell at them about keeping it down when I was doing something important, when there was loud yelling as well as a loud BANG! We all went silent as it was heard. "Um, did you guys hear that" I asked even though it was obvious. Then I saw a concerned look on Shinku's face.

"Why yes Jun, come on let's go check it out". Shinku replied seriously. "Well duh how could anyone NOT here that, is the real question but, FINALLY something exciting and mysterious is going on, and our lives aren't at stake this time, or well at least I think and hope they're not"! Suiseiseki commented. We then all nodded to each other in agreement. "I'll go first, for we don't know if it's a friendly or a dangerous presence". Shinku explained as we opened my door.

We started walking down the hall, when my older sister Nori ran over to me and hugged me in a sisterly protective manner, as she was screaming in her panic. "I HEARD SOMETHING BANGING DOWN STAIRS so, GET BEHIND ME JUN"! Nori screamed in my ear and, in my annoyance of this, I pulled her arms off to break this obnoxious embrace. "Alright but, shhhh who knows what's down there"! I exclaimed in a hushed voice.

We walked down stairs as quietly as possible and we heard someone and it seemed like it was in the living room! When we got to the entryway of the room, me and Nori couldn't believe what we were seeing. I thought I was dreaming! It was not only a living skeleton, but also the PUMPKIN KING HIMSELF! "Huh what the"! I said in surprise. Nori and I felt so overwhelmed and shocked that everything went black.

We're Now In Shinku's P.O.V.

Well Jun and Nori just fainted from fear and shock it seemed. Then I turned to Suiseiseki who was just as confused as I was. "Um okay, Shinku you go on without me so I can wake up these two but, please do be careful"? Suiseiseki instructed. "Don't worry I will." I said to reassure her.

Then as I nodded before doing my part of Suiseiseki's plan, Suiseiseki walked over to Jun and Nori and started to shake them, and slap them across their faces. Then I started towards this skeleton man. When I got close enough, I could see that he was sobbing, he was on his knees and his face buried in hands! "Oh my, the poor thing". I said with sympathy for him. I walked up to him. "Um excuse me sir, but why are you crying"? I said as I put my hand on his arm in support to comfort him.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

I heard voices talking about me but, I didn't really pay attention since I was too distraught in my grief. But It finally caught my attention when I heard one of the girls asked me to check to see if I was okay. Immediately I stopped sobbing, removed my hands from my face, and lifted my head to see a small girl. She was in a red and green, dress and bonnet that looked like something from the Victorian era. She has blond hair, and blue eyes. "I've been separated from my family by my mortal enemy, a bag full of bugs known as Oogie Boggie, who still has them held in his captivity, and I have no way back to them"! I said full of the frustrations and anger at the statement that I said, and it reminded me that Oogie was behind this.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry where are you from"? Shinku asked me. "Halloween Town, it's another dimension to be exact." I replied in detail. "Well what's your name"? Shinku asked me in such a kind way. "I'm Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King of Halloween." I said happily and then Shinku giggled with a look of amusement on her face, which I could only guess was at my enthusiasm. "It's nice to meet you Jack, I'm Shinku, and I'm the 5th of the Rozen Maiden Dolls". Shinku said in return.

When I discovered that Shinku was a doll, I was intrigued to say the least. "Wow hold the phone, you're a DOLL? How fascinating!" I said in amazement and

awe. Shinku was enjoying my curiosity and laughed. I turned my skull when I heard another small girl's voice, that was in a sarcastic tone.

We're Now In Jun's P.O.V.

Suiseiseki finally woke me and Nori up. "Finally, you're awake come let's go help Shinku". Suiseiseki said in annoyance. "Right". Nori and I said in unison. Then we walked over to Shinku. "Hey Shinku, what are you doing"? Suiseiseki asked suspiciously. "Jack Skellington, I'd like you to meet Jun he's my medium. He gives me energy so I can use my powers". Shinku said ignoring Suiseiseki's unnecessary question. "Umm Hi Jack, I'm a huge fan! It's an honor to meet you". Jun said nervously and excitedly.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

"Really? It's cool and all but, how could you possibly know who I am"? I asked super confused since this is another world instead of his dimension's version of the human or as some call it the mortal world. "It's through this movie, though we didn't know that you actually existed in real life until today". Jun replied as he handed me, what is called, a "The Nightmare Before Christmas" DVD case, I sighed in relief and, looked down to look at the case. "Wow this is amazing, man wait till Sally hears about this, she and Judy won't believe it but, if they do, Judy will scream like a fangirl, and Sally will be so happy in her calm way that she's famous in other dimensions through a such a way"! I said even laughing at the picture of Judy jumping up and down like an anime girl in the comical animation style in her fangirling episode about this.

"I'm Nori, Jun's big sister and, I'm a fan too. YOU'RE EVEN MORE HANDSOME IN PERSON"! Nori said to me excitedly. "It's nice to meet you and thank you,

you're too kind". I said with my gentleman charm. "I'm Suiseiseki the 3rd Rozen Maiden Doll. So, tell us how and what are you doing here"? Suiseiseki demanded, she was obviously still suspicious of me. "I was banished here while my family is being held captive by OOGIE BOGGIE with no way back to them!" I explained still feeling the frustration of my defeat and the loss of my family.

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

"This is horrible what are we going to do"? Nori asked in sympathy for Jack and his family. "I have an idea! It might not work but, it's worth a shot. Follow me guys"! Suiseiseki replied. Then they followed her to the storage room. Then Suiseiseki walked up to the mirror and put her hand on the glass part of it. "This mirror serves as a doorway to each of the Rozen Maidens' end fields, which is a world. They're also a physical representation of what lies deep inside our hearts. It might serve as a portal to other dimensions". Suiseiseki said with her hand still on the mirror.

"But where will I end up if we were wrong"? Jack asked, for he wanted make sure that they had a back up plan just in case he could possibly get stuck in the wrong place wherever that may be. "Oh don't worry you'll always be able to return to where you came through the mirror from, if your travels starts with it. Anyway you'll end up in a white void or in one of our end fields so here's how you get back, you'll need to turn around to where you entered the mirror world from and you'll see a mirror. All you have to do is walk through it and you'll return here instantly". Suiseiseki explained to reassure Jack. "Oh good well, let's do it since we have no other options or ideas." Jack said in agreement.

Then Suiseiseki opened the doorway causing the glass part to glow in a white light. "Thank you guys for your help". Jack said as he started to walk into the mirror. "You're welcome Jack." Shinku said, then Jack had disappeared into the mirror.

When he appeared in where the mirror took him to, he saw it was none other than the white void! "No! Ooh Oogie, you'll pay for this!" Jack exclaimed in his anger at the bag full of bugs for keeping him from his family this way. Then Jack's anger faded into sadness and frustration and he collapsed onto his knees sobbing into his hands once again but more intensely and longer this time. When he finally wiped away his tears and got back on his feet, Jack turned around to the direction to where he came from, and just like Suiseiseki said the mirror was there. Jack sadly walked through the mirror.

We're Now In Suiseiseki's P.O.V.

Meanwhile Nori, Jun, Shinku, and I were still in the storage room watching the mirror patiently. We decided to wait for him for an hour before assuming that he made it back to his world and closing the doorway. I was just about to close it when I saw Jack starting to reappear in the mirror. Once he was all the way out of the doorway, I closed it immediately. And, Jack had tears in his, well eye sockets. "I know it's obvious but it didn't work". Jack said sadly.

"We're so sorry we can't get you home that way, but you are welcome to stay with us until we can figure out another way to get you home. One that will actually work. If that's okay with you Jack and if you don't mind that Nori"? Shinku offered supportingly. "Of course, I don't mind but we don't have a guest room I'm afraid". Nori replied with a little guilt of not having a bed for him yet even if she did it would be too short for Jack's lengthy body. "I would appreciate it. As for the guest room, I have magic to fix that." Jack reassured them. "Wow, that's so neat"!Jun and Nori said in unison.

Then all of a sudden, the mirror doorway opened up again. "Um are you or Suiseiseki doing this"? Jun asked. "We're not doing this". Shinku and Suiseiseki replied. "So, then who did"? Jun asked nervously. "Whoever you are SHOW YOURSELF"! Shinku said in her demanding voice. Then someone came out of the mirror. It was none other then Suigintou another one of the Rozen Maiden Dolls.

We're Now In Suigintou's P.O.V.

"Hi sisters and humans I was just was wondering how your-". I was stopped mid-sentence when I saw the nicely dressed, thin, and very tall skeleton standing

behind Shinku and Suiseiseki. "Well well, what or I mean who do we have here"? I asked in curiosity. "Hello, I'm Pumpkin King Jack Skellington, of Halloween Town". The skeleton man, who was now known to me as Jack, replied optimistically. "Who are you"? Jack asked me. I smiled at his personality and his kind nature. "I'm Suigintou the very first Rozen Maiden Doll but, that doesn't mean I'm the most well-made technology wise". I said in reply.

"It's nice to meet you Suigintou, and to me being perfect or imperfect is another way of saying you are unique, and special just the way you are". Jack said to make me feel confidence in myself. And it worked. "Thank you, Jack, I'll remember that and hold it dear to my heart". I said in gratitude.

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

"So, what were you trying to say earlier"? Shinku asked. "Oh, just that I wanted to see how you're all personally doing, and the progress of the mission going." Suigintou replied. "Well the only thing that's new in our personal lives is Jack here, as for the mission no leads". Shinku explained. "Well Suigintou, if you're wondering how I'm here and all well, I was banished here by my arch nemesis. Who is a bag full of bugs named Oogie Boggie who took my family captive to use as bait to lure me into his trap, and it's most likely they're still at the mercy of him". Jack replied.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

Then I sighed sadly and took out the locket Judy gave me on Father's Day. She even made two more, one for Sally, and the other one for herself but not in a selfish way. "I made one for myself too so, whenever we're separated whether it be by, an evil villain's magic, or some important business trips we'll always be together in our hearts or in spirit. Because we have the locket to remind us of that and to help keep our hopes and spirits up and alive with its symbolic comfort". Judy explained to us that day. And she was right that it would help. I opened the locket and showed my new friends the beautiful and happy family portrait inside of the locket, it even included Zero.

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

"Well this is my family. For those who don't know, the one on the left is my lovely wife Sally, in between us is our precious daughter Judy, and the ghost dog is Zero, my oldest and most loyal friend, I don't know where he is or what has happened to him, but I don't even want to think about what might've happened to him". Jack said, he then went on explaining about the origin of the locket itself. "Wow they are wonderful"! Shinku commented. "OH MY GOSH I LOVE HER"! Nori exclaimed in true fangirl fashion. "Wait what, you recognize her"?Jack asked truly complexed. "She is the most what I thought until today was the most famous fan made O.C. daughter of you and Sally". Nori explained. "Wow, now that's very interesting"! Jack said in response.

"Jack count us in! We're going to help you save them once we find a way back there"! Suiseiseki declared in her support for Jack. "Really you'd do that for me but are you absolutely certain about this decision"?Jack said knowing that they would be stuck being involved with his dilemma, once they have stepped into Halloween Town. "Most definitely for they can fight very well. So, to cheer up the mood let's watch your movie and play the game that follows the storyline that took place a year after the events of the movie what do you say"? Jun proposed. "Yeah let's do it"! They all replied.

Nori then turned to Suigintou. "Would you like to join us Suigintou"? Nori asked. "Sure this will be fun". Suigintou replied. "Well we'll start our research on another way to get to Halloween Town tomorrow". Jack informed them. "Good plan Jack, now let's get this kind of TNBC party

started"! Nori exclaimed.

To be Continued


	3. Chapter 3: The TNBC Party

We're Starting In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Now Shinku, Suiseiseki, Suigintou, Jun and Jack are now sitting on the couch, while Nori sets up the movie.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

"I have a question for you Jack"? Jun asked me. "What's that Jun"? I replied to him. "Have heard of the soul robber and if so is it real"? Jun asked me full of curiosity. This made me smile and so, I took out my soul robber and put it on my right arm to give me comfort for the rest of this stay and wait to get back to Halloween Town and to my family. "Yes, it is check this out, oh and don't worry Nori I won't break anything". I replied and reassured Nori before using my soul robber to grab a book and brought it over to Jun. "Oh don't worry it doesn't leave any damaging residue on the object it's touching or holding. Pretty neat huh"? I asked as I put the book back to its original position. "Totally Jack well let's see what movie trailers were playing back then since this is the original release with the "Touchstone" banner instead of the modern Disney banner". Jun told everyone I could only guess it was for the heck of it.

So, after all the trailers the movie began. I was in awe for the whole first half ending after Dr. Finkelstein got his Christmas assignment. I was in wonder from the excellent accuracy and the amazing shots and angles thanks to the impressive camera technology. But my awe turned to anger, guilt, frustration, and realization at myself. This movie made me see how ignorant he was at Sally's warning and romantic feelings sooner and see that the citizens were not making cool fun and safe toys but instead toys that scared the children. They obviously got the wrong idea more than I cared to notice since I was too wrapped up in my own joy and excitement at the time. I truly wanted to cry from guilt during Sally's sad but amazingly beautiful song about her romantic feelings for Jack sadly doubting that it would ever happen. Once we got to the snow-covered version of Spiral Hill scene with mine and Sally's very first kiss, the water works fell rapidly.

We're Now In Normal P.O.V.

"Hey Jack, are you okay"?Jun asked in concern. "Yeah, it's just that seeing our first kiss in this way was beautiful sight to see and I now truly realize just how ignorant, stupid and naive I really was this style of looking back to that time was the best way to reflect on that". Jack explained in full detail. "I see what you mean Jack but no offense on the bright side, Oogie was gone, this incident caused you to realize Sally's and even your own feelings for each other". Suigintou said to comfort smiled and nodded noticing that Nori was about to say something.

"Well Jun can you help me set up the Xbox please so Jack can play the game"? Nori asked. "Sure, I'll go get it hooked up, if you get the DVD setup. And Jack here's the case go ahead and take a look at it while we set the Xbox up". Jun said as he handed the DVD case over to me.

I nodded and examine the visuals displayed on the case and my eye sockets filled with fascination, it was wonderfully designed to show the player what happened during that very next Christmas Eve. "This is amazingly well detailed this should be interesting, by reliving that day but through this controller and finally, I can see what I looked like as I was fighting Oogie and his army. And I know this doesn't sound like me but it will be so fun and satisfying to beat up Oogie practically while the real deal I have to wait for. Thanks to him banishing me here. Hold on a second I just remembered something, and if it does work I promise as soon as Oogie is brought to justice, we'll return here I'll even bring Sally and Judy along and we'll play the game then. And we'll show them the movie as well if that's okay with you Nori"? I don't mind if you bring some friends and/or family over to the house of the host/hostess without the host/hostess' permission. "Of course, it's okay with me, besides I can't wait to meet them especially Judy I bet we have a lot of the same interests"! Nori replied and that made me smile.

"So, what are you about to do exactly"? Jun asked me nervously. I knelt down so I was at eye level with Jun, and put my hand on his right shoulder. "Wow don't worry I'm just going to try teleporting us to the top of Spiral Hill so all those who are planning to go with me can appear there to help me to stop Oogie and save my family, hold hands with one of my hands please". I instructed them as I stood back up and held out my left hand for one of them to hold on to, while the others form a chain of holding hands start with whoever is holding my hand. And they did exactly that that included, Shinku, Suiseiseki, Suigintou, and Jun. "That's perfect, now let's mentally cross our fingers, and hopes this works". I said before snapping my fingers to cast the spell. But somehow even though I was expecting it, didn't work!

"No, first Oogie somehow opens a vortex to another world, but now he somehow at some point naturalized my teleportation spell"! I exclaimed in confusion on how Oogie was able to do these kinds of feats. "Calm down Jack we'll get you back to them I promise"! Jun reassured me in a determined and very serious tone. "Thanks Jun you're right. So, why don't we start the game to lighten the mood". I suggested not wanting them to feel bad about this new development.

"Yeah good idea! So, do you need us to show how to use the controller"? Jun asked me just in case. "No, that is if it really was only my teleportation spell that Oogie naturalized". I replied, then I did the same action to cast the spell that puts all the knowledge on the object I need the knowledge for. Letting out a sigh of relief as I could feel the info lodging into my skull signaling that my theory about my magic was true! "Okay he did and now I'm ready to start". I told them as we all sat back down except for Nori and Jun, who went on to finish setting up the game and the Xbox.

After 20 minutes, the game was playing the game companies' banners before showing a menu screen. "Okay I'm gonna look at the options first in case something useful will come in handy in the gameplay as you call it". I said as I pushed the button that acts as the "Enter" or as some people prefer to call it "Select" button. I decided to turn on the option that allows you to see the health bar of your opponents' so you know when they're dead or how much longer it will take until they're dead. Which is pretty cool.

"Alright let the game begin! But I am still planning to bring my family here so we can watch Judy play because not only would she definitely get a kick out this but she is also experienced in video games thanks to research on the twenty first century technology and trends and using her magic to get herself the game and console needed for the game so she can play it". I went on to explain. "Then how come she hasn't mentioned to you about this game"? Jun asked me as I exited the options menu. "Oh well I've always believed that the mortal world that I go to for the first half of our Halloween celebration was just one version and that alternate human realms were out there, and I guess I was right and the only way we were known there is from us doing our, harmless I assure you, scares. It's like when Sandy Claws comes to leave presents for the good children all over the world, under their Christmas trees. But instead of presents, we give them delightful fright, since Halloween was founded on fear". I explained.

"Wow the fan base theorized that. I guess they were right. But don't worry for the outers of the Rozen Maiden Dolls won't get a peep out of us about the dolls and now about you and the now canonized theories about the mythology of Halloween Town I promise, for it's an inside secret between us and the others who are not outsiders since they have the other dolls living with them. I'll make sure of it that they keep you being here, real, and Halloween Town's true mythology secret as well". Jun reassured me at this new knowledge being given to him.

Now I selected start a new game. "Which level of difficulty do you advise that I play on"? I asked, since I was hesitant of my better judgement. "I would say normal so it'll be not only a challenge in the good way for you, but also it will make you think and make it more interesting in which will give you an even better experience". Jun advised and also informed me.

Then I selected normal and I heard my voice in a charismatic tone say, "Welcome to Halloween Town"! Which I knew was welcoming the player. For the next 10 hours and 11 minutes, I relived an exciting yet tiring adventure to save my beloved town. And of course, the other leaders and their towns from suffering the same fate as Halloween Town and Christmas Town. I even sang along with the boss battle duets cause singing them the first time was a blast.

So, 10 hours and 11 minutes later, I completed the game. "Wow that's a new record! And you beat my highest Nightmare Rankings"! Jun exclaimed to me in shock. "Really I didn't think I was that good. Well then Jun, Judy is definitely going to beat me which means she'll beat your Nightmare Rankings by 2 times as much as me". I said, for knowing Judy's gaming skills ever since she was 8, I learned she will always beat the score of someone who played the game before her. "She will what makes you so sure of that"? Jun asked me, as if he was challenging me to prove it. "Well she is 16 now and she's been playing video games since she was 8. And the whole time she's been beating other players' scores from those who played before her. So, I learned during that time that when her intention is beating others' scores, she will beat them no matter what"! I said in a friendly competition bragging way.

"Wow that's amazing. I have a feeling she and I will be playing video games competitively a whole lot in the near future in a little friendly competition.". Jun predicted while rubbing the back of his head showing his modesty. It made me laugh in amusement. "Well that was now please excuse me while I'll go create the guest room". I announced I got up and headed towards the staircase.

Then I walked up the staircase and looked at the walls. I examined the spot I was looking at to give it a judgement. If it's a good spot to magically create a room that wasn't there before. Then I found the most efficient spot and casted the spell that causes a Halloween Town styled guest room that functions well for someone as tall as me. I smiled with satisfaction then went back downstairs to tell them the other cool feature that is installed in the room.

"Well guys the room is all taken care of. Now when you have a friend who is an outsider to all this sleeping over, the guest room will turn its functions to the normal human standards of living and look like a normal guest room too". I explained to them happily. "Well it's time for dinner, Suigintou would you like to join us and sleep over in my room"? Nori offered her. " Yes, I'd be honored." Suigintou replied and then we all headed to the dining table.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4: Mythological Stories

Disclaimer: If you've already seen Rozen Maiden season 1 and 2, then skip paragraph 3 and scroll down to paragraph 7 If not or if you are just curious on how I worded the summary of the Anime being explained to Jack, then ignore this Disclaimer. Now enjoy.

We're Now In Jun's P.O.V.

Now we were all eating dinner. "So, Jack have you always been undead and how long have you been living in Halloween Town"? I asked Jack in wonder. "Yes, I have in fact my family's descendants have been born in Halloween Town for five generations which answers that question as well. You see when someone dies, there are special cases for when their soul knows it's final destination for the afterlife, and then they turn into the monster they would like to be the most out of all options, and so they're from then on undead. This means you can still have children and get married, but also since you'd be only halfway dead, you can still die. But the half dead thing is also an advantage for killing you would be very difficult and that it takes a specific situation, approach, weapon or tool, and even setting sometimes". Jack explained to me proudly.

"Wow that's so cool"! I exclaimed all fanboy-like. "So, I've curious about the Rozen Maiden Dolls' mythology myself so, mind telling me Shinku"? Jack asked me with a sparkle of interest in his eye sockets. He looked so adorable.

We're Now In Shinku's P.O.V.

"Well we originally seven dolls created by the doll maker named Rozen, but me and my sisters call him Father, brought us to life with the Rosa Mystica, our soul as it were. We were his attempts of making the ultimate girl who he calls Alice. But ever since the beginning Alice has only lived father's mind. No matter how many he made it was no use, but if one of us collected all the Roza Mysticas, that doll would become Alice. Just one month ago, the 7th doll had been wound up, and so the real Alice game began". I explained.

"Oh this is the part no one else but me is allowed to tell"! Suiseiseki said defensively. "Of course, go on ahead". I said kindly. "My younger twin sister Souseiseki was the first one to lose her Rosa Mystica, next was the 6th doll Hinaichigo because she couldn't have a medium and since Souseiseki lost her Rosa Mystica, father wouldn't allow her to remain in the game. I lost next". Suiseiseki concluded.

Since she didn't know how it went after her defeat, I decided to continue the story. "Then the 2nd Kanaria, then Suigintou and finally me. We all lost to the 7th doll whose name was Barasuishou except for Souseiseki, she was defeated by Suigintou. But Suigintou was doing the game only so that father would accept her and also to save her medium's life by having the Rosa Mysticas' energy flow through her and her medium. So since only you know the rest why don't explain it Jun". I suggested as I turned to Jun.

Jun nodded and cleared his throat. "After Shinku lost her's, Barasuishou literally broke apart because she was a fake just an attempt at coping Rozen's work, so she was unstable and couldn't stay in one piece with all those Rosa Mysticas in her body. But then Rozen brought all the ones that were defeated by that imposter back. Rozen assigned Shinku the mission of not only bringing Souseiseki and Hina back, but to find another way to find Alice. He said that the Alice game was only one way to do it, but after seeing what that resulted in and how much pain it brought us especially for Shinku watching Suigintou die, Suiseiseki watching Souseiseki die, and me watching Shinku die and after they were gone from me, I called out to Rozen in pain and anger demanding to know why when all they've doing for centuries awaiting the day when they would see him again and why couldn't he love them back, he knew that the Alice game was wrong. So, the Alice game no longer exists". Jun concluded ending the tale.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

I just slumped back into my chair in shock as I tried to take this all in and let it sink into my skull. "Wow just wow! Do you have Souseiseki and Hina's doll bodies, I'd love to see what they look, but I'm saying it's not as creepy as it sounds". I asked, I added that last comment for those who've read or at least know about the first telling of "Snow White" 's ending on how the Prince didn't kiss her. He instead asked to take her and while in her glass casket back to his castle, for he fell in love with her dead body. And the dwarfs said yes, but don't worry about Snow White, on the way his men who was carrying her casket accidently dropped it and it caused the piece of the poison apple that she ate that was stuck in her throat, to dislodge from it and she's okay and they get married the end.

"Yes, follow us, when dinner is over". Shinku replied and then we all finished dinner in silence. Then the Rozen Maiden Dolls led the way for me to a bedroom where I saw four brown doll cases in a neat row and they had elegant golden designs on the corners and even a beautiful golden rose in the center on the top lid. "Wow the cases are beautiful, so who's room is this"? I asked still in awe at the doll cases' design. "It's mine, welcome to my room Jack Skellington"! Jun replied dramatically, I could tell he only did it so he could control his fanboy freak out he most likely would be having right now. "Nice room you got here Jun". I said as I was in the pose that a judge would do when they were inspecting one of the contestant's work.

We're Now In Jun's P.O.V.

I smiled at Jack's mannerisms but then remembered why he's in my room in the first place and walked over to one of the barely noticeable dusty cases for they haven't been open since the night before that tricked Alice game began. "Thanks this is Hina's case". I said right before opening her case to reveal the cute and innocent Hina, who looks so peaceful in her death-like sleep. "This is Rozen Maiden doll # 6: Hina". I announced as Jack sat down on his knees and looked at her. "Wow she's just a child, well as much as a doll can get even if it's a living one"! Jack said in shock. "She has the childish demeanor too". I added and giggled as I was looking back at the sweet times in my memories.

Then I closed Hina's case grudgingly and went over to the case farther down the row closer to my bed. "This is Souseiseki's case". I said and then opened the case and Souseiseki looked the same as Hina did in her case, but instead of cute Souseiseki looked beautifully yet sadly laying there. "And now this is the 4th Rozen Maiden Doll Souseiseki. She was kind of a tomboy and took the Alice game very seriously like a soldier in a war would be". I explained in detail. "Wow that's very interesting"! Jack exclaimed then I closed Souseiseki's case, I'm surprised that Suiseiseki didn't hit me for trying to touch her twin's case and so she could open it herself.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

I had just realized something and turned to Shinku. "Hey Shinku, so Hina's Rosa Mystica is no longer inside of you"? I asked for I was in investigator mode trying to see if there was a clue on how to help her in her little mission. "I'm afraid so, it should be wherever Souseiseki's is. And I've found nothing that could get me closer to them and bring them back yet". Shinku explained sadly, so I followed my instincts and put my hand under her chin and lifted her head so that she was looking right into my eye sockets. "I'm sorry about that but, I know as a friend that it will be okay especially with your nobility and all of us supporting you, on the case. And if you need literally an out of this world assistance you count on me and my family, as well as others from different dimensions will be more than honored to help you out with this mystery". I told her, but before I could remove my hand myself, Shinku used her curly ponytail to slap me in the face and that caused me to fall over on my back with my hands above my skull from the impact making them go flying in the air.

We're Now In Shinku's P.O.V.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry but, it's an old habit of mine that I used to use when Jun would touch me in such a way before something changed in Jun's heart and his kind loving instincts kicked in and wanting to protect me, whenever we were bothering him. I guess old habits die hard right"? I said full of guilt. But surprisingly he laughed a little. "Oh, don't worry about it, besides that was an awesome combat move, and it was incredibly creative and clever to use it with your ponytail". Jack said to me with a sweet and warm smile. And then we left the room because Jun still had to finish the studying from this morning and we knew better than to not give him peace and quiet.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5: Jack's Nightmare Part One

We're Starting In Jack's P.O.V.

So, after we left Jun's room, I checked to see what time it was because it did seem pretty late, and it was 10:00 pm! "Well thank you all for the meal and hospitality, I'm going to bed now, so see you in the morning. We have a busy day tomorrow". I told them then headed off to bed and used my magic to swap out my suit with my pjs and reluctantly went to bed. For I was afraid that since sleep is the most inescapable time where you're trapped by your own fears in your subconscious since you don't have anything to keep you busy, nor distract yourself from those dreaded thoughts. And right now, they are the most scary and grim thoughts I've had in my undead life.

We're Now In Suiseiseki's P.O.V.

I looked at the time when I suddenly woke up with feeling of dread. And I saw that it was midnight! So practically flew at the speed of light in worry as quietly as I could. Once I got into the hallway the feeling became stronger so, I followed this feeling to look where this feeling came from and what could have cause me to have this kind of feeling let alone a feeling at all for something as far as I could tell was important and serious enough that I can't ignore it. But when I almost went right past Jack's door but, then I heard something like Jack was speaking his sleep. And even though I couldn't pick up on what he was saying I knew something was very wrong so, I walked backwards until I was in front of his door. Then I turned the rest of my body so that is fully facing it. And to add to what I only halfway hearing the feeling I've been getting definitely was leading me to Jack's aid!

So carefully went into the room. As soon as I looked at the easily spottable bed, I had to keep from gasping at the sight of the state Jack was in. He was calling out to his daughter as he tossed and turned in his sleep. So, I flew up the bed and landed by his shoulder carefully since he was restlessly tossing and turning. I began to shake Jack wake and snap Jack out this disturbance in his head.

We're Back Now, In Jack's P.O.V.

When I fell to sleep, I appeared in a black void. I walked around looking to see if there was a way out of the dark void. Eventually I saw a doorway lit up in a heavenly-like bright light. Seeing my escape from the empty black void, I ran towards it. When I go to walking distance, I slowed down to walking speed and walked through the doorway.

When got to the other side, I couldn't believe the sight before me! It was Judy, with wall behind her, there were four shackles around her wrists and ankles which kept Judy attached to the wall, they weren't very long chains either, and lastly the fact that takes the cake to top it all was that she was sobbing, the one state to see her in was and still is the thing I can't bare the most weather it being my daughter or my wife. And the worst two parts of all with

her being in this state was, one, she'd been obviously sobbing for hours before I even got here, and two, she didn't stop to look at me when I'd arrived there, like she didn't even hear someone let alone notice that someone especially with the fact that someone was me out of all people, was now in the roomwith her.

I couldn't bare seeing let alone hearing her sobbing any longer, so I ran over to Judy and knelt down on one knee and put my hand on of her arms for she was in the fetal position. "JUDY IT'S GOING TO BE OKAY! I'll get you out of here"! I exclaimed and trying to see if I could free her manually from those horrible shackles but, I couldn't. "Daddy is that you? Is it really you"? Judy asked in disbelief. This stopped me short! So I raised my head back up so I could see my beautiful daughter. "Yes my sweet daughter, it's me". I said confirming her hopes. Then I looked at my right arm to see if my soul robber was still there, and thankfully it was. So I then tried that but, it didn't even scratch them so, I tried my magic next but to no avail! "No COME ON YOU STUPID, WRETCHED, AND VILE CHAINS"! I exclaimed in frustration as I wanted to just collapse at that moment and cry along with Judy, from feeling so useless and helpless, for seeing my family in danger that's unknown and not being able to prevent it, stopping it before it was too late, and let alone do anything about it!

As my psyche and fears engulfed me, Judy and the wall begin to vanish like a ghost before my eyes! "NO! JUDY DON'T LEAVE ME"! I cried out and begged but, she couldn't even if she wanted to and was now gone completely! "COME BACK"! After standing there for what seemed like forever in speechless shock, I collapsed and cried. "No! PLEASE NO! COME BACK TO ME MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER"! I screamed in disbelief.

Then my dearest Wife Sally who looked like she was running out of some fog, came into my view. I immediately ran over to her and hugged with all the love I have for her. "Sally, oh thank goodness you're alright"! I said as I hugged and then I finally released Sally from my embrace. Surprisingly right after that Sally turned away from in disgust! "Sally what's wrong"? I asked in confusion and concern for my wife. But then Sally looked at me once more. "What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? Well you should know what that is already because you don't care for us! You'd rather have fun and horse around while we could be I don't know like being tortured or a in life threatening situation with our captor first"! Sally yelled in pure anger but, she was right.

So, I pulled her in for a regret filled hug. "Please Sally don't think like that even though you're right and I'm so, so sorry for causing you so much less hope and making it seem like I don't care. But my teleportation spell has been neutralized and the method my new friends use to go to other realms didn't work so, you see I'm trying everything I can to return, as well as save both of you, I really am. And I love you both MORE THAN HALLOWEEN ITSELF FOR GOODNESS SAKE"! declared as I continued to hug her however, she was the one who broke the embrace this time. And I clearly saw the heartbroken tears pouring from her eyes. "Oh, if you love us as much as you say, then when are you coming back for us Jack? WHEN"?Sally said in such a way that it even sent a chill down my spine! But before I could even respond with my pathetic excuse of an answer, she sobbed as she ran away from me and out of my view into fog. "SALLY PLEASE COME BACK"! I screamed in horror.

Then I suddenly appeared back in the black empty void. There was an eerie silence while my tears continued to fall. After for what seemed to be a lifetime later, I saw a blurry small and floating white shape coming towards me. It became less and less blurry as it was getting closer to me. Then when it was close enough I realized it was Zero! But as happy as I was to see the one who's been with me before I even met Sally, I was nervous that he too, would feel betrayed by someone who is not being focused and trying hard enough to get home to save his family as fast and soon as possible. But he has to be feeling this way.

So, when he finally was about to be in front of me, I sighed as I let my arms slump down and hung my head low in shame and then Zero was right there in front of me. "Oh, Zero you're mad at me too, well you have every right to but I'm so, so sorry for taking so long and that I've not been spending all this time I had today working on finding a way back to you guys". But to my surprise he shook his head as to tell me he's not mad and then, he flew into my arms and we joined together in a sad yet uplifting, and comforting hug. And I savored every ounce of it for as long as I could before it could inevitably end. But I knew it would.

And when that moment ended as we broke up the embrace, Zero's whole demeanor changed. With annoyed look on Zero's ghostly face he began speaking in high pitched female voice that I recognized as Suiseiseki's. "Wake up Jack, please wake up! Whatever they're saying to you is not true so, please calm down it's not real, it's just a nightmare! NOW WAKE UP YOU"! Suiseiseki's voice coming out from Zero's mouth exclaimed. The world around me disappeared by it looking as if someone shattered it like a glass wall. Then I woke up to see Suiseiseki's face looking down at me with caring, friendly concern. Even as I positioned myself so, I was sitting up in my bed.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6: Jack's Nightmare Part Two

Disclaimer: this is going to be a short bonus chapter. It's kind of like those two episodes from "My Little Pony : Friendship is Magic" season 3. Where the first was when the audience followed spike around during the events, which we see following the mane six around in the very next episode. They were inspirational format for me when coming up with this chapter. So enjoy if do feel like skipping this chapter to really see what happens next.

We're Starting In Suiseiseki's P.O.V.

I tried as hard as I could but I couldn't seem to wake him up. I stopped remembering about how he seemed to be talking to someone in his, what I now realized is a nightmare. So now that I was in the room with him, I would be able to understand what he's been saying. So just listened to his half of a conversation. I was looking for the most appropriate way to wake him up, by understanding what kind of situation the nightmare positioned he's thinking and mind centered in or on even.

I heard poor Jack say in frustration, "No come on you stupid, wretched, and vile chains!" And then, I heard Jack screaming in horror for first Judy to come back full of painful denial. Then Jack cried in relief Sally's name and said that he was happy she was alright but, then it sounded like it started to going downhill. He started saying a declaration to prove his love to Sally and their daughter and him apologizing for not focusing his time to finding a way back to save them. And once again Jack screams in horror as if Sally was walking away from him like Judy seemed to do as well.

I then heard him talking to Zero and then a silence broke. So, I took my chance and used my new discovered part to my dream powers to communicate with Jack through Zero's mouth. I screamed frantically with the right words to make him see that it wasn't real, snap out if it, escape from his nightmarish world, and finally wake him up. The words I said was this, "Wake up Jack, please wake up! Whatever they're saying is not true so, please calm down, it's not real, it's just a nightmare! NOW WAKE UP YOU"! I even though I knew that saying this that loudly was necessary, I was very worried I'd just awoken everybody in the entire neighborhood.

Especially Suigintou and Jun. Even though Suigintou is cool and our very close sister now, she is still short tempered. But at least is working on letting old habits like this die hard, and trying to control them like Jun did. And even with Jun his angry rants especially about sleep and school work, are unpredictable. But ever since all those months ago when the Alice game became more prevalent and concerning starting the day when Souseiseki made her final decision, he really made a determination to keep us safe and his outbursts were less common ever since.

But to my relief, I didn't. Then I turned from looking at the door nervously, to Jack, I heard him yawn tiredly. Man, the nightmare REALLY DID make his slumber restless! Jack then slowly opened his eye sockets. Jack then changed his position by sitting up in his bed.

THE END AND NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE CONTINUATION OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!

Author's Note: I know you were hoping to see what happens next once Jack woke up. But I wanted to add this chapter to the story for extra story detail and for fun. Now like I said before the chapter began, this dosen't further progress the story! It only is if you were want to know what was going on in the real world with Suiseiseki while you're reading about Jack's nightmare in detail. So this one you don't need to read to understand what's going to be happening it the next chapter so, go ahead and skip this one. But in your reviews for those who read this chapter add that you did to it.


	7. Chapter 7: Jack's Dream world

Author's Note: And now, the real continuation of that cliff hanger from at the end of "Chapter 5: Jack's Nightmare"! I'm so sorry for making you wait for those who read "Chapter 6: Suiseiseki's Point of View During Jack's nightmare" anyway. So, enjoy for this is one of the sweetest chapters I've ever written! (or at least I think so for that's my personal opinion. But wait until the whole and finished trilogy is posted and read it before your final opinion on if you don't or do agree with me.)

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

Once I was sitting up on my bed, I looked at Suiseiseki. "Huh Suiseiseki what are you doing here"? I asked as I was coming to my senses. "I got such a strong feeling that it woke me up. I didn't know why I was getting this feeling except that something was very wrong! So, I snuck out of Jun's room and started looking around for some sign that tells me where I'm getting this dreadful feeling and any trouble is coming from". Suiseiseki began.

"When I walked passed your room, I thought I heard something. So, I backed up and went closer to double check and the feeling was stronger than before I was in front of your door. I heard you talking to someone in your sleep but I couldn't pick up on what you were saying. So, I came in and tried shaking you awake because, you were screaming for your wife and daughter to come back, but I couldn't wake you up! So, after getting an idea on what was going on in your mind by listening to your sleep talking, I used my powers that are for dreams, to communicate with you through Zero and you finally woke up just now". Suiseiseki concluded and then I was stuck on one fact that she said, the dream powers.

"Wait, wait, wait! Back up! What do you mean by dream powers" ? I asked her in full interest! "Well that's the other reason why Father created me and Souseiseki as twins besides our similar and what makes us looked related we're the Gardeners, it's our duty to protect people's hearts and minds with my watering can and Souseiseki's gardener's shears, and we can enter someone's dream world, which are like the Rozen Maiden's end fields but for a non-Rozen Maiden except it's only reachable when their asleep. As for the person, their dream self appears in the dream world. I just recently discovered that I can use that power the way I did just a few moments ago". Suiseiseki explained in amazing and fascinating detail.

It looked like something was wrong so, with this new fun fact I knew exactly how to change the subject as well as cheer both of us up at the same time. "Wow that's amazing! Can you show me my dream world"? I asked with adding my curiosity to the other perks I thought out as the idea formed in my skull. "Of course, but, first as I said before, go back to sleep and meet in there". Suiseiseki replied happily. And then I laid back down in my bed then fell asleep instantly.

We're Now In Suiseiseki's P.O.V.

Once I appeared in Jack's dream world, I found dream Jack unconscious. So, I used my watering can to pour water on him and he sits up. "Well it's about time you woke up, welcome to your dream...world...wow"! I said as I turned around to see a dream world is a sight to behold, and my jaw dropped. Then I look over to Jack who was looking out at it too and speechless but, with a smile on his skull. "Wow"! Jack said in awe at the pure beauty of it.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it! I was literally in my dream come true that it was supposed to be that day but, turned into a total disaster! My vision that I pictured in my skull while waiting for everyone to be seated in town for the town meeting for telling them about my discoveries I saw in Christmas Town: Halloween Town and Christmas Town mixed together into a town. Where the buildings and such looked like Halloween town but covered in a blanket of snow and beautiful Christmas lights, yeah, they're dim but in such a colorful and heartwarming Christmas way.

"Wow it's exactly how I pictured it"! I exclaimed at last. "Wow indeed, and you mean during the Christmas incident, right"? Suiseiseki asked reading my mind. "Exactly the point but, it's such a shame even with me now knowing how risky it was even if the citizens had gotten what I meant by the tone of Christmas, that it turned into a total disaster huh"? I asked remembering how bad the ending results were right before I saved Sandy and Sally by catching them and moving them to safety since I almost lost my future wife and having my child from not existing!

Then I looked down at the snow and thought of deviously fun idea! "Hey what's that"? I asked as I pointed to the distance to make her turn around so I can do the first part of my plan. "Huh"? Suiseiseki said as she turned away from me, just as I planned. Then I very quietly picked up some snow and made a snowball. And got ready to throw it when I saw she was about to turn around. "Well I don't see any-". Suiseiseki said as she was turning around but, I cut her off when as soon as her face was a target, my snowball hit her right in the face!

"Hey what's the big idea"? Suiseiseki demanded while I was trying to stifle my laugh but to no avail and started laughing hysterically! "Oh, that was priceless"! I replied in between laughs and I stopped to hear her growling from her humiliation! "Well you'll pay for that"! Suiseiseki decreed in her vengeful anger, right before she threw several snowballs at me. But thanks to my agility, I dodged every single one! "Wow you amazing at this Jack"! She commented when we finally gave up, however it was time to test her dodging skills. "Why thank you but now it's my turn"! I said right before I did the same thing and she only dodged half of mine.

We're Now Suiseiseki's P.O.V.

Then I just remembered the most important aspect of someone's dream world and I was curious about Jack's. "Hey Jack, I want to show you something that all

dream worlds have. And I'm curious about what the condition of yours looks like and it might be interesting to you. So will you please follow me"? I asked, and then I led him to where I could sense his tree. And we stopped at a headstone right in front of the dream world's Spiral Hill but it was facing away from the iconic hill. The tree was standing on the right side next to the headstone.

"Wow it's not even full grown yet"! I exclaimed in shock as I looked at the tree. "Oh that doesn't sound good, but I still don't understand what is it?" Jack asked frightened and confused. "Well this tree is a representation of your growth and development in your heart and mind". I explained. "Wow that's now a fitting name for you two"! Jack exclaimed. "Well Jack from what I can see, you are still holding onto the guilt, anger, and hatred for something and/or someone. Do you think you know who or what it is"? I asked Jack with now my investigator's instincts are kicking in. "Yes, I still feel stupid for not noticing that Sally's premonition deserved to have been taken seriously. And so blind I couldn't even see how much she loved me. My anger is not just at myself but, also Oogie as well when he tried to first of all kill her which is where I realized how important she was to me and that I couldn't bare to lose her and let Oogie be the one or anyone to threaten her! Second is when he wanted to be the seven holidays king because, he put not only the whole town and Christmas Town in danger but he almost got Sally killed

by that giant spider without even being in the room! Because of that incident my motivational reasonings turned from everyone else to Sally's safety, for if I don't defeat Oogie and his army as well as the trio, Sally will keep suffering and would never be safe let alone happy ever again! But I knew it was even smarter that I changed it because the next day I asked her what happened to her before she was taken to the cemetery". Jack all of a sudden stopped and sobbed uncontrollably! Out of unbelievable worry I hugged him as best as I could. "Jack are you okay what happened"? I asked in the comforting way. "Sally was trapped in her bedroom in the Doctor's manor. The corrupt Doctor put a shackle around her right ankle so she couldn't escape through her window! But the day before my return, she unstitched her right ankle and she was finally free and went out the window as fast as she could". Jack said finishing his story.

I then took out my watch and looked at the time and I gasped in shock at how much time we had left to use up by getting back! "Oh, dear our time is almost up! We must leave immediately"! Or else I'll be stuck here forever and your body in the real world will become a living corpse, even though you're already one the first place". I explained as quickly as could but, not to the point that Jack wouldn't be able to understand a word I'm saying. "Well how do we do that"? Jack asked hastily. "Well only you know that since this is your world". I replied and immediately a smile formed on his skull.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

"You're right, and I know exactly where that is! Okay climb or fly onto my back and hang on as tight to me as much as need to. Don't worry about accidentally hurting me because, being a skeleton, it would take way more for me to feel even a little pressure from it"! I told her with reassurance. And she did. "Wow cool"! Suiseiseki exclaimed as she made sure that she felt like she held onto me secure enough for her comfort. "Okay I'm all set now let's go and quickly"! Suiseiseki urged me and I knew where to go so I ran to my dream world's Hinterlands as fast as I could and headed straight for the Holiday doors. Once we got there I opened the Halloween door and jumped through!

We're Now In Suiseiseki's P.O.V.

When I returned to Jack's room, I closed the doorway and turned to Jack. I saw that he was still asleep but pleasant version of it, he even had a smile on his skull. It made me smile at him. So, I quietly got off the bed and then I turned back around. "Sweet dreams Jack". I whispered and then I opened the door and took on last glance at him before I quietly closed the door. I started my quiet walk back to my case in Jun's room.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8: Recruiting The Other Dolls

We're Now In Suigintou's P.O.V.

In the morning, I told the gang that I was going to check on Megu really quick and then get our other sisters and have them help with the research. Once I made it to the hospital, I landed on Megu's hospital room window as I heard her sing that song. "Hi Megu, how are you doing this morning"? I asked her happily once she saw me. "I'm fine and alive. So where were you yesterday? I'm not upset or anything I'm just wondering". Megu asked but also letting me know that she wasn't asking in a demanding way. "I was at Jun's house hanging out with them and a skeleton man named Jack Skellington and slept over. You see Jack was banished here by an evil bag full of bugs named Oogie Boggie who taken his wife Sally and his daughter Judy captive and used them as bait for Jack. what happened to them after that is unknown and we don't know where his ghost dog Zero went and what happened to him once Jack snuck into Oogie's lair. So today I'm going to get the rest of my sisters together by asking them to go to Jun's house. And with all those eyes and hands to help us research for a way to get to his home called Halloween Town. And so, we can go to help him defeat Oogie and save his family". I said to get her up to date with what's going on.

"Wow that's so horrible and yet cool since he's a skeleton man"! Megu exclaimed in wonder. "Yeah it's so true! Well um I don't know when I'll see you again after this visit so please stay alive while I'm gone and I'll have Nori give you important updates especially once we're in Halloween town. I'll miss you I just know it"! I said with tears falling from my eyes and gave her one more final goodbye and she hugged me back for what felt like an eternity.

When we finally were able to move away from our embrace, I flew over to the window and landed on the window sill. "Well goodbye Megu". I said at last. "Goodbye Suigintou my angel and good luck". She said in return. Usually I'd be disgusted when she called me that but, ever since the end of the Alice game, it makes me smile and warms my heart. "Thanks, we'll need it during the research stage, well I'm off". I said, and flew off.

The first place I went to was Micchan's house. "Hi Micchan, is Kanaria is here"? I asked her once she answered the door. "Yes, she's in the living room". Micchan replied as she let me in. "Thanks, Micchan". I said and then went into the living room. "Hi Kanaria, I need you to go to Jun's house please it's very important"? I asked urgently but also nicely. "Hi Suigintou, of course I'll go but what is it that's so important"? Kanaria asked me with a scared look on her face and yet with an annoyed tone in her voice. "Oh, don't worry it's not like that and Shinku will explain, now I have to go find Kirakishou so she can help out too". I reassured her, and informed her as well. "Roger that see you back at Jun's". Kanaria said and used her umbrella to begin her flight to Jun's house.

"Humm Now where could I find Kirakishou"? I asked out loud to myself. Then Laplace appeared from a rabbit hole in front of me. I know where she is staying, this rabbit hole should take you to her medium's bed room". Laplace told me as he opened the rabbit hole and then disappeared in the one he came in through. "Huh, how convenient"! I said right before I jumped through it.

Then I saw that I was in a bedroom. "Hello, it's me Suigintou, we need you help with something very important. So, can you come with me to Jun's"? I called out to Kirakishou. Then she showed herself. "Of course, I've never got to meet Jun and Nori anyway let's go". Kirakishou replied happily. And on the way there, I filled her in on what happened yesterday. "Oh, the poor guy and I'll do everything I can to help but what's his name"? Kirakishou asked. "You'll have to wait and see". I said in a mysterious tone.

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9: Jack Meets The Other Dolls

We're Now In Suigintou's P.O.V

We walked into the living room where everyone else is and Kanaria was somehow right behind us for she got here after us. "Wow is that a living skeleton? Awesome Hi there, skeleton man I'm Kanaria the 2nd and the best tactician of the Rozen Maiden Dolls"! Kanaria said once she was in front of Jack. Kanaria's excitement made Jack smile in amusement.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V

"Hi there, I'm Jack Skellington the master of fright and the Pumpkin King of all Halloween. It's a pleasure to meet you". I said to the doll and she sure was interesting. "Why I'm flattered Jack and it's nice to meet you too". Kanaria replied as she blushed. Then I looked up to see the 7th and last of the dolls that I haven't met yet. So, me and also Jun and Nori walked up to her. "Hi there, you must be the real 7th Rozen Maiden Doll I'm Jack Skellington". I said to her. "Hi I'm Jun, Shinku and Suiseiseki's medium". Jun said. "And I'm Jun's older sister Nori". Nori said. "It's nice to meet you all and Jack is spot on, my name is Kirakishou". Kirakishou said to introduce herself.

"So, I bet you two are wondering why we asked you to come here. Well Jack wants to get back home as soon as possible so with you here to help, we're going to find a way back through extensive research and to help Jack save his family so they can be together again and safe from Oogie Boggie's captivity who is a bag full of bugs." Suigintou explained mostly to Kanaria. "Oh, awesome something cool to do it's been slow these days. Well let's get to it". Kanaria said full of determination. And we got right to work.

Two hours later I felt my anxiety get the best of me. "Anything yet? I'm not having any luck"? I asked hoping for good news. "Well I just remembered a theory that the fans came up with. In every world in one of their forests there are the holiday doors somewhere in them". Kanaria replied. "Really? This is great"! I said happily. "Yeah there is a forest ten miles from here. Me and Micchan go there a lot". Kanaria added. "Alright then, we're off to that forest"! I said full of adrenalin!

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10: The Other Mediums

We're Now In Kanaria's P.O.V.

"But wait a second Jack we have two problems". I told Jack before he and the others could even start to walk towards the front door. "Oh, and what's that Kanaria"? Jack asked because I've seemed to get him lost. "Well two more fun facts that leads into them. I've never been that deep into the forest before so, this might end as a wild goose chase, and I would pretend that I'm a normal non-living doll to keep of suspicion so, how will I lead you there without revealing to the world about Rozen Maiden Dolls being real let alone you Jack about being more than a stop motion puppet"? I pointed out to them.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

"I know just the spells for that"! I said casually, then I cast a spell on the Rozen Maiden Dolls. "There now the Rozen Maiden Dolls, you'll look like you're not even there to the Humans also they'll phase right through you as if you were ghosts. As for me I'll need a visual disguise". I explained to the girls.

Then I cast the spell that turns me into a human version of myself. Now I'm Nori's height, with silky jet-black hair, blue eyes, a black T-shirt with my skull in the middle, so I gave the humans the impression that I'm just a fan of ironically myself, long jeans, and gray tennis shoes. "So, what do you think of my human look"? I asked as I did a pose for them. "Wow you look awesome Jack"! They all replied in unison, and that made me giggle.

"Thanks, now let's hit the road and-". I was interrupted by a sound that was somehow familiar to me, it was a bark and then there were more barking. "Okay is it just me? Or did I just hear a barking from what I think is dog"? I asked them to make sure I wasn't losing my mind. "Oh, we definitely heard it Jack". They all replied in unison.

So, I decided to uncover this mystery. "Hello little doggie can you please show yourself? It's okay-WOW"! I said softly but then was knocked over by something white that flew at me. But then, I saw it was none other than ZERO?! I couldn't believe it, until he started licking my skull, in his joy to see me that is. "HA, HA, HA OKAY, OKAY HA, HA, HA DOWN BOY"! I said in between laughs trying to ask him to stop so I could stand back up, which he did. "Oh, it's so good to see you to Zero! Well for those who don't know, this is my wonderful and loyal ghost dog Zero, he's been my buddy before I even met Oogie and Sally". I said and, then Zero flew over to my new friends and to allow them each a turn at petting his head as they introduced themselves.

Zero even licked each of their faces as a way of telling them it's nice to meet you too. "So Zero how and when did you get here? I've been worried ever since I got here because I had no idea what happened to you after I was banished here"? I asked Zero. Then Zero explained everything but, I knew I had to translate this to the others.

"So, let me get this straight. You got pulled in by the vortex too, once you got there you were so scared that you hid and, decided to stay hidden so you could jump out to surprise me"? I asked as I was translating this for the others and Zero firmly nodded. "Well honestly, I'm glad you did because we surely could use your nose to help us find the holiday doors once we get there. Oh, and you need a disguise until then. So, are you ready Zero"? I asked him and in turn he barked excitedly saying I sure am.

So, I cast the spell that would turn Zero into the living dog version of himself. And now he was a white furred chihuahua. "Why Zero you look great"! I commented at his new look. And he fully and happily agreed with me. "Now Nori and Jun, I want you to stay here and the rest of us will head out to search for the doors because, I have a hunch that we'll find them and I don't want you two to get hurt". I instructed.

We're Now In Suiseiseki's P.O.V.

"But we need our mediums if we're going to help you defeat Oogie and save your family, remember"? I reminded Jack. "Oh yeah right, then I want Nori since she's not a medium and Megu because she's in the hospital, to stay here okay"? Jack said to fix the plan. "Okay but before you go Jack, I wanted to give you this. It's a cellphone and Shinku enchanted it so when you're at home or not in our world we and you can still contact each other with it. Jun can you please show him how it works and call me once you made it to the doors or if you couldn't find them before 4:00 pm and then start your way home or go into the door"? Nori said as she handed Jack the cell phone.

We're Now In Jun's P.O.V.

"Sure, thing Nori well, goodbye Nori". I replied as I hugged her goodbye, since I didn't know if today was the day that we were going to Halloween Town for real. "Goodbye Jun, be careful and stay safe okay"? Nori asked me to promise her in return. "I promise to do that and to return back home as soon as I can". I said reassuringly. And then we waved goodbye and start our way to get the other mediums.

While we were walking I was about to show Jack how to use his new phone. "So, Jack let me show you how to use the phone". I said, but he used his magic carefully since we were in public. "No need to worry about that Jun". Jack said and I knew that meant he lodged the information into his skull.

We're Now In Kirakishou's P.O.V.

"Hey, look Kirakishou, isn't that your medium's house"? Suigintou asked me as she pointed at the house. "Why yes well, I'll be right back". I said and flew into my medium's bedroom window. "Hey Shelby, we're going on an important mission so, I need my medium for it to be successful". I explained to my medium. She has brown hair that lands just below her shoulders, hazel eyes, tan skin, she is wearing an "The Nightmare Before Christmas" t-shirt that as a picture of Sally and Zero on Spiral Hill in the background and Jack in the foreground, on the front side, while the back side was just Spiral Hill with a large, and yellow full moon behind Spiral Hill which was also behind Spiral Hill on the front side's print, long jeans, and black leather boots with thick but high heels.

"Alrighty then let's go"! Shelby replied excitedly. For she was excited about any mission that she got to tag along with us on. So, she packed some stuff just in case if this takes more than a day to finish this mission. And then we left the house to meet the others.

We're Now In Shelby's P.O.V.

"Hi guys my name is Shelby Melody, and I already know all your names but, who's the boy with that awesome Jack Skellington shirt"? I asked but secretly already knowing his true identity right after his response. "Oh, I'm a fan of him because, my name is Jack". Jack said but, I was smart enough to know that was a cover story. I decided to keep quiet though and played along. "It's nice to meet you Jack, and same for the rest of you too". I said kindly and then they told me that this will require all the mediums.

We're Now In Kanaria's P.O.V.

Next, we went to Micchan's house. And so, I flew up to her room. It had been two hours since I started to try to get her to come with us. "For the millionth time, I know you're super busy but, this is 100% serious so, come on and help us ALREADY"! I said for I was at my boiling point in my impatience for Micchan's stubbornness. she sighed defeat. "Fine but, if I get fired-". Micchan reluctantly started to say but, I knew where that was going so I interrupted as my patience ran out.

"MICCHAN! It's better to get fired, instead of whatever our friend's family's current situation is in right now, but it's definitely not good"! I said. And at last I convinced her. I could tell, for she gasped in shock and horror. "Oh my gosh then why didn't you say so, come on"! Micchan exclaimed right before she got packed in ten seconds flat.

We're Now In Micchan's P.O.V.

Then I grabbed Kanaria by her arm in my rush, and carried her like a rag doll behind me. "Wow take it easy Micchan jeez"! Kanaria begged in her annoyed tone, as I ran holding onto her down the stairs. But I didn't slow down. Kanaria did not looked amused as I zoomed out to the others.

"Sorry I was working and I was being too stubborn. Oh, and who are you two"? I asked as I pointed to the boy with the Jack Skellington t-shirt and the girl with "The Nightmare Before Christmas" T-shirt. "Hi, I'm Shelby Melody and I'm Kirakishou's medium, it's nice to meet you Micchan". Shelby replied sweetly. "And my name is Jack the one who needs all of your help". Jack replied like a true gentleman.

"Oh, is that why you're wearing that shirt because both you and him have the same first name and are you a fan of his as well because I'm his 2nd biggest fan! I've would have said # 1 but I have a hunch that one of is an even bigger fan than me". I explained and asked. "Why in fact you're pretty much spot on. But I'm only an average fan with a relatable connection with him for that reason". Jack replied. "Oh, I know who that is though, but I'm going to leave it a mystery for now". Shelby said adding her reply. Then we all laughed and then Kanaria took the lead and we walked off for at least for me and Shelby, into the unknown of this adventure.

To Be Continued

Author's Note: THAT'S RIGHT I ADDED MYSELF TO THE STORY AS MY OC: Shelby Melody but, it's mostly so Kirakishou has a medium since she didn't get a cannon one when we saw her at the end of the season 2 finale also, so I can get the closest I could ever get to meeting the real Jack Skellington.


	11. Chapter 11: The Journey To The Doors

We're Now In Shelby's P.O.V.

Now we arrived at the entrance to the forest, which freaked me and Mecchan out. "THIS MISSION IS BEGINNING IN THE FOREST WHY HERE OF ALL PLACES"? We asked in

unison. "Shh, Calm down Shelby and Micchan, we'll be able to explain once were deep enough in there from outsiders to this kind of thing I promise". Jack said giving us reassurance. We then began our trek through the forest.

We're Now In Micchan's P.O.V.

After 30 minutes of walking in this forest, Jack suddenly stopped so we stopped too, wanting to find out what's going on. "Um why did you stop Jack"? I asked Jack in

full confusion. "Well Mecchan it's safe to explain everything now". Jack replied and then did the strangest thing. Jack snapped his fingers and in three puffs of smoke Jack, the Rozen Maiden Dolls and Jack's super cute dog were covered by them.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

I used my magic to break the disguise spells. "Surprise girls"! I exclaimed. In which Micchan and especially Shelby did a fangirl scream. "Oh my gosh you're THEE Jack Skellington, I knew it! Now I can tell you that I'M your # 1 FAN, although it was probably too obvious with me wearing this shirt". Shelby exclaimed happily.

We're Now In Shelby's P.O.V.

"How did you know it was me the whole time Shelby"? Jack asked me in shock. "Oh come on, you didn't even change your name, and the shirt, it was so obvious! Aww and THE sweetest and cutest ghost dog, Zero is here too AWESOME! Hey Zero can I pet you"? I asked gently. Zero then nodded yes with his cute happy bark and he flew over to me and I petted his head. "Wow

petting you is like I'm petting a cloud Zero, and it's such an honor to meet you". I said as I finished petting his head. Then he flew up to my eye level and gave me ghost dog kisses. "He, he, he. Why thank you Zero"! I said happily and then we let Jack continue.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

"Well you see Oogie kidnapped my family and used them to as bait to trick me into falling right into his trap. Which was a vortex that banished us here! And

I don't know if Oogie still has them nor what's happening to them right now in general". I explained to them. Then Kanaria cleared her throat to get my attention and remind me to tell them a small detail I forgot.

We're Now In Shelby's P.O.V.

"Oh right, also Kanaria told me about the tooniverse theory that involved the Holiday Doors. So, that's why here to look for them with the help of Zero and

his sense of smell, to stop Oogie, and save my family. So Zero, see if you can pick up the Halloween's or the Christmas door's scent at least, scent please"? Jack explained and Zero nodded and started sniffing around at the ground. Zero flew on a little further in the direction we were facing, to see if he could find it there.

While Zero was out of sight temporally, Jack began pacing asking questions about things going wrong mostly to himself. "What if we were wrong? What if we're too late because they were killed-? NO, I can't think like that! They have to be alive, they have to be"! Jack told himself and then suddenly stopped his

pacing and took out what look like a locket to me. And I was right because he opened it and looked at whatever the picture was inside of it with a sad and

worried expression.

"Oh, just be alright I wouldn't be able to bare it if you got hurt. I miss you girls". Jack said as he looked at the locket. I let my "being a good and caring friend" instincts take over and walked over to Jack and hugged him to give him support and comfort. "Calm down Jack this is going to end happily I

just know it so, it's going to be alright". I said seriously and confidentially. Then I looked down at the locket.

"Hey Jack, do you mind if see your locket"? I asked full of curiosity and I had a hunch on who the daughter is. "No, I don't mind at all". Jack replied as he handed me the locket. And when I looked inside of the locket I saw it was a family portrait but this wasn't just any portrait it was the same one I've seen on google images several times! The fan art of Judy Skellington by her OC creator Jackfreak1994 on DeviantArt! "Oh my gosh I knew it you're the Father

of THE Judy Skellington. Well I might be speaking for all of us when I say, that we'll stop Oogie and get them back NO MATTER WHAT I promise". I said as my

determination and confidence that we would do just that skyrocketed "Thanks, I'm starting to feel much better now, and can you hold on to my locket for me until we are absolutely certain that things are going to go back to normal, well except for the fact that I met you all? I don't want to be broken by my opponent let alone lose it while I'm in the middle of a battle". Jack asked me kindly. And of course, I nodded and put the locket in the safest

compartment of the travel bag I put the stuff I packed in.

Then we all heard Zero's barking and he flew over to Jack. "Really you found the scent Zero"? Jack asked his ghostly dog companion. Then Zero barked in response. "Oh, that's fantastic! Oh, you're the best ghost dog I could have ever asked for, thanks for your help Zero". Jack said right before we began our route

following Zero and we ran the whole time. Which I for one broke my personal record of "how long I could run before slowing down" but, too bad I didn't have

a stop watch with me let alone set! But at last we finally slowed down to walking pace. We did this because we could see the ring of trees that had the

seven Holiday Doors carved into them. When I walked into the inside of the circle I felt like I was the star of the original stop motion movie instead of Jack.

"Wow this is it"! Micchan said in not only the fangirl tone, but also in relief. "Wow I can't believe! This is really happening, isn't it? We're going to Halloween Town oh this is a dream come true although, I just wish it wasn't for such a tragically sad reason. At least it's something where we get to be heroic"! I said in true # 1 fan fashion. "Good boy Zero now that's what I would call some tracking". Jack said and then he patted Zero's head in gratitude. "Ah ha, yes well here's the Halloween Holiday Door my friends". Jack said as he led us to the cool Jack-o-lantern door.

We're Now In Jun's P.O.V.

"Wait! Look I know we're on a tight schedule but, I promised to call Nori as soon as we found it so please let me call her first"? I asked with a little guilt from keep us from getting there longer for this. "No please go right ahead". Jack replied reassuringly. "Thank you Jack". I said softly with a smile. Then I dialed Nori's number. "Hi Jun, so did you find the Holiday Doors yet"? Nori asked me as soon as she picked up her phone. "Yeah so we're about to jump into the door and go to Halloween Town". I told her excitedly. "Um, that's great Jun but, can I please speak to Jack for a minute"? Nori requested with a shaky

voice so, I knew she needed reassurance. "Of course, hey Jack, Nori wants to speak with you". I replied and announced to Jack.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

"Alright then". I said as Jun handed me the phone. "Hi Nori is something wrong"? I asked her for, I got a strong feeling that she was concerned, which concerned

me! "I just want to know where Jun and the other mediums will be once you're about to confront Oogie"? Nori asked me and I was right she was very worried

for Jun and the other humans. "Well I can tell you this for now is that if we confront him in his casino lair, that they will stay safely in Lock, Shock, and Barrel's cage elevator, and yes I know that it won't be uncomfortable in there for them". I replied reassuringly. "Okay wait, actually I just had a thought about those three! What if they try to attack Jun and his medium friends while they're in the cage elevator providing power"? Nori asked in panic

at her realization! "You've got a point, I know I'll just ask Dr. Finkelstein to make soul robbers for them right before we start looking for my family alright"? I reassured her confidently. "Okay well tell everyone that I wish all of you good luck". Nori said, now in a calm tone.

We're Now In Suigintou's P.O.V.

Before Jack could give the phone back to Jun I snatched it up. "Um I have something I have to ask her first". I explained and then put my ear to the receiver. "Hi Nori this is Suigintou. Look before you go I wanted to ask you a favor". I explained to her. "And what can I do for you Suigintou"? Nori asked happily. "Can you do my daily visit to Megu for me and keep her updated on this mission and let me know how she's feeling after it, because she'll be so

worried if she didn't hear from me or at least didn't have a clue on what is going on and when she'll see me again"? I requested of Nori. "Of course, I'll do that in fact I promise I will Suigintou". Nori replied understandingly. Then I hung up the phone and gave it back to Jun.

We're Now In Jun's P.O.V.

"Hey, are you done with my phone already"? I kept asking Suigintou when she took my phone. But then she returned it to me. "Sorry that I upset you but, it was vitally important". Suigintou said. "So, are we ready to go or what"? I asked everybody. "Yes, we are now please let's hold hands and you might want to hold on tight. For it's going to be a rough and bumpy ride"! I instructed my new friends and they did and I still had one free hand. And so, I used it to open the door and we let the powerful fall breeze pull us into the door that would lead us back home and to my family!

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12: The Return To Halloween Town

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

We fell through a tornado like ride of an entrance and crashed landed on SPIRAL HILL! As I got up on my feet and looked at my surroundings I couldn't believe it! "Wow we actually made it! We're on Spiral Hill WE IN HALLOWEEN TOWN"!I told my friends full of relief, joy, and like the weight of the world was lifted off of my shoulders. And as I said this, I turned around and look down to my friends who were still recovering from such hard landing.

We're Now In Shelby's P.O.V.

"Heh, heh, are you guys alright"? Jack asked as he felt embarrassed. "I'm good in fact that was super fun man what a rush let's do it again"! I replied this made Jack laugh in amusement at my optimism. "That's good to hear Shelby and never thought I'd hear that. What about the rest of you"? Jack asked the others as they got on their feet. "Yeah we're fine but that still hurt". Suiseiseki replied.

As we walked through the town, we heard the town's people singing. And I for one took the chance to have fun and I sang along and the song, which was the song they sang in the final scene of the movie. They crowded us but, then they shortly made a pathway to the steps of the town hall. "It's fantastic to be home"! Jack exclaimed rejoyfully. Then the Mayor, who had his happy face on, was running towards us. "Oh Jack, I'm glad you're alright-". The Mayor said.

However, when he just glanced at us ever so slightly, he lost his words as his happy face changed to his worried face. "Jack, I know you're the Pumpkin King but, you know humans aren't allowed for the safety of Halloween Town! So, who and what are they doing here"? The Mayor told and Demanded, of Jack. "Not to worry Mayor these are the ones I met while I was banished from this dimension, they're my friends. Who helped me by, giving me a place to stay. They even helped me return home and are going to help save my family and stop Oogie"! Jack replied full of gratitude.

"Wow well then I'm so sorry guys and thanks for helping Jack get home". The Mayor said guiltily. "It's okay Mr. Mayor and you can trust me because I'm Jack's biggest fan so you have nothing to worry about it, I promise". I reassured The Mayor with my hand over his shoulder. "Well let's get to Dr. Finkelstein as soon as possible"! Jack instructed us all. We all nodded in agreement and began our run to Dr. Finkelstein's laboratory.

But before I was out of the Mayor's hearing range I told him something like a good friend would say. "Goodbye Mr. Mayor it was nice to meet you". then I caught up with the others. "Okay now just act natural and the Dr. shouldn't go into one of his annoyed fits". Jack advised us as we were very close to being at Dr. Finkelstein's laboratory door. We finally made it to the laboratory door after 20 minutes. Then Jack rang the doorbell.

Then the door was opened by Dr. Finkelstein's wife Jewel! "Why hello Jack, I'm glad to see that you made it home safely. Hello there who are you all"? Jewel

asked us. So we introduced ourselves, now it was my turn. "Hi Jewel, I'm Jack's biggest fan my name is Shelby Melody". I said calmly so as not to creep her out in the wrong way.

"It's nice to meet you all. So, what do you need from us"? Jewel asked nicely. "I need to see Dr. Finkelstein about getting Jun, Shelby and, Micchan each a soul robber in case there's a situation where they need to defend themselves and fight". Jack replied. "Well then he's in the upper level lab". Jewel told us as she let us in.

When we got to the lab, Jack walk over to the Dr. Finkelstein who was looking over some blueprints. "Excuse me Dr. Finkelstein but I need your help with something". Jack said carefully as to not be interrupting his work, rudely that is. Then the doctor turned his wheelchair around with an ecstatic smile on his face. "Why Jack you've made it back but, who are they"? the doctor asked more out of shock than anger unlike the Mayor. So, I decided to step up and explain and when I was done, his smile reformed on his face.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

"So anyway, what do you need my help with Jack"? Dr. Finkelstein asked me. "We need you to make three soul robbers for Jun, Micchan and Shelby"? I asked the doctor. "Of course but, just out of curiosity, why"? Dr. Finkelstein asked me even, with a curious tone added to it. "We don't know how this battle will play out so I want them to be able or have something to defend themselves with". I explained to Dr. Finkelstein.

"Ah ha, good thinking Jack, now don't worry this will only take ten minutes at best". Dr. Finkelstein said excitedly as he moved his wheelchair over to chemicals' table. Then he begun the process of making three of them, at the exact same time! We all just watched in all awe as he did this. "Wow I knew he was ingenious but this astonishing"! Shelby said quietly so he could really focus on helping us. Dr. Finkelstein took 10 minutes flat to make all three soul robbers.

We're Now In Shelby's P.O.V.

"Well here we are now keep these jars that serve as cases for them after this whole mess is taken care of." Dr. Finkelstein said as we came over to see three soul robbers in individual jars one was red, the second one was pink, and the other one was lavender purple. "Wow I call the pink one"! I exclaimed right before I took the pink one. Jun then chose the red one and Micchan took the lavender purple one. "Thanks Dr. Finkelstein"! We all said in unison right before opening the jars and sticking our right hands into the jars, allowing the soul robbers to latch onto us.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

"Oh, and I have an extra so take it with you just in case". Dr. Finkelstein told me so I took it and teleported them home for that time being. "Why thank you Dr. Finkelstein I'm sure it'll come in handy". I said to the amazing doctor. "Your welcome Jack and good luck on your rescue mission". Dr. Finkelstein said, then he went back to his blueprints. Then I walked back over to my new friends, who were checking their soul robbers out in amazement.

"Wow this amazing! Man, it's just like I'm in the game"! Jun exclaimed as he sees what he could do without breaking anything in the room. "You said it and I haven't even got to play the game myself yet, this is so cool, and I'm feeling pumped and ready for anything"! Shelby said in agreement as she did the something. It made me smile but only for a moment because, I reminded myself that we're still on a rescue mission for my family, and I'm finally home and can save them.

So, I walked up to them and cleared my throat to get their attention. "Well let's see now, humm how are we going to find them? Oh, wait I still have Judy's hair bow! Zero please follow Judy's scent again I just know it won't leave to a dead end this time". I instructed kindly. Zero sniffed the hair bow and formed a more reassuring for me smile and barked. "Come on guys let's hurry who knows where they are and what was happening to them now"! I said as we began our run to following Zero.

Then we followed Zero, who lead us to Lock, Shock, and Barrel's tree house! I then signaled the others before we got too close to the house, to stop. "Okay here's the plan. As we decided before, Jun, Micchan, and Shelby will stay in the safety of the cage elevator. Now Suigintou and Shinku one of you get Sally out of there, and the other gets Judy out. And the rest of you help me defeat Oogie, and the trio if they show up. So, do you understand the plan"? I informed them and wanting to make sure that I didn't confused them. "That's brilliant"! Suigintou exclaimed.

"Yes, I agree but, what's the backup plan if, me and Suigintou can't free them"?Shinku asked me. "We'll just have to fight our opponents first. Now are you ready"? I replied and asked for I knew I was ready to finally save my family. "Yeah let's do this thing"! They all replied to me in unison. Then we ran as fast as we could to the cage elevator.

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter: 13 The Shocking Truth

We're Now In Jun's P.O.V.

We were almost there, when Lock himself jumped to in our way to the tree house with his cohorts, Shock and Barrel, not too far behind! "Hey who do you think you are standing our way kid"! Suiseiseki exclaimed in anger and annoyance! "I'm Lock you idiot who are you guys. Oh, wait you're from the other world aren't you well, you won't win this time Jack"! Lock said deviously. "Don't worry Jack, me, Shelby, and Micchan can take them"! I said reassuringly "And don't

worry about the Rozen Maidens' powers we're close enough for no problems to happen". Jun reassured me and I believed in them.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

So, I nodded and then I signaled to my other friends to go on ahead with me once Lock was distracted enough that Lock wouldn't be able to stop me and the dolls from getting to our destination. Once we go inside Oogie's lair I heard screams of horror! "That doesn't sound good let's hurry sisters"! Kanaria exclaimed right before we ran as fast as we could to the main room of the lair. When we got in there, we saw Judy in deep peril!

Judy was strapped down on a disturbing looking table. Then we saw that Judy's screams were from Oogie punching her extremely hard, she was now barely conscious! Now the time I've waited for had finally arrived! I then fully stepped into the room. "OOGIE did you really think that you could get away with hurting the ones I love as well as to keep me from them"? I exclaimed before he could get the chance to punch Judy right in front of me. Oogie then laughed as I came closer to him.

So, without letting him notice it, I gave Suigintou and Shinku the signal to go save my family, while me and their sisters take care of Oogie. "No, you're wrong, I'm not Oogie"! said the not-Oogie- man. This really caught me off guard! "What! Then who are you"? I demanded in shock! Then this man's Oogie disguise vanished. Now stood a faceless man, who was as tall as me, with ghost white skin, and now he's wearing a suit with a red long tie and this made everyone including me gasped at his appearance!

"Huh, how come you look almost exactly like me"? I asked him. "I'm your long lost older Brother, my name is Slender man but you can call me Slender. You see I was supposed to be the next Pumpkin King before either of us were born but, when I was born I didn't come out as a skeleton so I was flammable which means I couldn't do the traditional Pumpkin King dance on Halloween once I would've become king and the Other Mother will be overjoyed to another new child to love to add to three others"! Slender explained. Then in a horrifying split second Slender Man used his tentacles removed Judy from the table and lifted her up so high that not even I could get to her!

"Surrender now Jack or else she dies"! Slender exclaimed hauntingly. I couldn't help but gasp. "Well what's your choice Jack because I won't wait forever"! Slender exclaimed. So, I snapped my fingers behind my back. "Never! I'll never give up on the ones I love, let alone surrender to YOU"! I exclaimed, for I wasn't afraid because the spell I cast was going to have Judy reappear in the cemetery, as well as undead again.

"Wow some Father you are!" Then he crushed Judy's skull. I knew I needed make sure he wouldn't catch on to the plan so I had to do my best and convincing acting

stunt yet. "NOOO JUDY! You'll pay for this"! I exclaimed. Then Slender just laughed thinking he really killed Judy.

To Be Continued


	14. Chapter 14: The Mediums VS The Trio

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Meanwhile, with the mediums Jun, Micchan, and Shelby, they were fighting the trio, and to the mediums it was a blast. Shelby was fighting Shock, Micchan was fighting Barrel, and Jun was fighting Lock. they looked like they were winning. But Shelby stopped when she noticed something odd and yet something familiar about the Trio's eyes. She knew she has seen it in a movie that she watched a lot.

We're Now In Shelby's P.O.V.

"Um guys, do notice something off about their eyes"? I asked my friends once I noticed this. "No, why what's wrong Shelby"? Jun asked me in friendly concern. "If you look closer than you would have noticed by now that they have button eyes! So, I have a hunch that this isn't Oogie we are dealing with at all but a villain from another stop motion film. And it's not looking too pleasant"! I told them fearfully but, I didn't let my guard down for a second then my friends gasped when they finally saw it too.

So, we nodded to each other and fought harder than before I started talking. I fought Shock by grabbing her with my amazing soul robber and either slammed her into the ground over and over again and at other times I grabbed her and threw her like a baseball or something on those lines. Jun was doing the move that Jack does in the game while Jack says, "I am the Pumpkin King HA, HA, HA, HA"! So, Jun did it to Lock with amusement written all over his face. It was so funny I want to scream LOL at that but, I kept myself from doing it so I could focus on defending myself from Shock.

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Little did they know an unidentified teenage girl, was following them once she got there. She saw they were distracted fighting Jun, Micchan, and Shelby. This person didn't know them. She heard what the girl with the pink soul robber said about the trio's eyes. This girl was upset about it but, also relieved that she didn't end coming here for nothing. So, then she snuck inside the lair. Once she got inside the cage elevator, it took her down to a bared porthole.

Then she found the perfect listening in spot. So, she carefully and as quietly as she could, used her soul robber to get on top of one of the pipes on the ceiling. And carefully listened in. Yep the person listening in is a girl with short blue hair that landed just above her shoulders! And she was there right before Slender explained who and why he was doing all this.

Back with the mediums, they looked like they've become extremely close to at least knocking them out for a while or at the least, enough to make it to the cage elevator without any obstacles and/or delays. Which they did for as far as they predicted to be an hour, and they just got a view of what was happening in the lair, when Slender Man was wrapping a tentacle around Judy. They all including the girl and the others in the lair gasped. Well except for Suigintou since she was in the dungeon where Oogie put the Holiday Leaders in. Then Shelby noticed the girl on the pipes inside.

To Be Continued

Author's Note: Look I'm Sorry this one is so short. And that the "multi" part of the crossovers of this trilogy might be a little excessive.


	15. Chapter 15: The Mysterious Girl's Reveal

We're Now In This Mysterious Girl's P.O.V.

Once I heard Slender Man say that the horrible name she never wanted to hear again: The Other Mother or as Jack and the ghost children called her, the Beldam! And this was the reason I came here and now my hunch about her being up to something has been confirmed! But I listened in some more to see if I could get any other information on this. The only thing I got was that she has three children as her prey, and all at the same time! So I knew something need to be done but, it would be harder than the last two times, and since that love that the victims gives her strength, three children that are being fed on at the same time will mean she'll 30 times more powerful than even my first encounter with her. And she was at the top of her game back then since I was the first one to not only escape her but, also beat her at her own game as well as defeated her twice now! But before I could think of a plan, I saw slender Man wrapping one of his tentacles around a skeleton girl with blood red hair, who looked pretty beat up. I had already put my soul robber back in its jar and put it back into my satchel that I brought it in.

Then Slender Man lifted her into the air to an impossible height and threatened to kill her! But Jack wouldn't back down. So Slender Man killed her. "What was he thinking that was the worst choice he could've made"! I thought to myself.

"I knew it was the right choice I made to come here! I knew it"! I said as I stood up on the pipe. But I began to lose my balance and was too panicked to save myself. "Huh wow, wow oh no, no, no! Ahh!" I said as lost my balance completely and as I fell.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

But before I could say anything else to Slender to keep off any suspicions he would've had on me, I heard a female voice screaming. I got louder and louder. I knew that meant that it came from above me so, I looked up and saw little girl with short blue hair falling towards me! So instinctively and as a good person, I hurried and caught her in my arms, she even landed in them bridal style and she let out a breath in relief of her being safe and not dead. "Oh, thank goodness, why thank you"! she exclaimed and then looked up towards me as her face lit up in joy. "Oh, Jack Skellington thank you it's been three months since I'd last seen you I missed you so much! I know I saw you from my hiding place but now it's truly sinking in". She exclaimed as she gave me a hug that only an old friend and one who hasn't see me in a long time.

We're Now In Shelby's P.O.V.

"Huh you PERSONALLY know me but, I've never met you before so, how do you?! And who are you? And also, where did you even come from as well as what are you even doing here anyway"?Jack asked her That's when I realized that I literally read about this girl who I believe is Coraline according to my hunch, and Jack's adventure in a book on " called "Coraline's Nightmare Before Christmas" by Dream Dragoness! So, if my hunch that this girl is who I think it is, then all of this will make sense. "Ah the Beldam told me about you, for it's no other than her most mortal enemy CORALINE"! Slender Man said confirming my hunch.

"Oh, wow when I found out about the tooniverse I thought fan fictions didn't count since they don't technically count as cannon! It's a good thing I read this one then"! I thought to myself but, I accidently said this out loud! It's a good thing that I kept my voice down when I said it. "But wait, isn't she from the stop motion Lika movie Coraline"? Jun asked me. "Well yes but how do you explain Coraline recognizing Jack and said how much she missed him"? I asked him to prove my point. "Well umm...huh, I really can't"! Jun said. "Exactly so me and you learned something today". I said in satisfaction.

"What book is she from"? Jun and Micchan asked me in very quiet unison. "I'll tell you when it's a better time but right now we need to focus on our rescue mission. I still can't believe Slender Man did that! But as for him being Jack's older brother, I so called it except I theorized that they were cousins not brothers". I told them. But, still what are we supposed to do now?

To Be Continued


	16. Chapter 16: Saving Sally

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Meanwhile, Suigintou made it to Oogie's dungeon however, they had no idea that it wasn't Oogie that did this and that he killed Judy!

We're Now In Suigintou's P.O.V.

Man, and I thought my end field was creepy in a style. "Hello Sally? It's okay I'm a friend of Jack"! I called out to Sally reassuringly. "Over here um what's your name"? Sally asked once I was in front of her.

"Ah Hi Sally. My name is Suigintou and I'm the first of the seven Rozen Maiden Dolls. Don't worry I'll get you out of there". I said right before I sliced the bars in a rectangle shape so, Sally could walk out easily. I did this with my sharp feathers. Then she walked right out. I then flew up to Sally's eye level.

"Thank you but, what about my daughter"? Sally asked me. "Don't worry Sally my 5th sister Shinku is rescuing her now let's get to your house fast"! I said right before we ran back to Sally's house. When we finally were inside the house, we sat on the couch to catch our breath momentarily. "Now Sally are you alright"? I asked her. "Yeah I'm fine". Sally replied. Then out of nowhere, our friends and family appeared in front of us!

Then they collapsed on the couch. "Oh Jack! I missed you so much"! I exclaimed as I hugged Jack lovingly. "Oh, my beloved Sally I missed you too"! Jack exclaimed as well. Right before we shared a reuniting kiss!

"Wait a minute, where's Judy"? Sally asked. "Don't worry she's in the cemetery. I'll be right back with her. Oh, and Coraline when I get back please do explain how you know me and all okay"? I instructed them. "Will do Jack and be careful". Coraline said to me. I nodded right before I left the house and ran towards the cemetery.

To Be Continued

Author's note: Sorry if the length of the chapters of this book and future books seem short. It just looks longer on google docs. Please no hate comments the only exception is advice I can use for my future books.


	17. Chapter 17: A Family Reunion

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

So, I walked all the way to the cemetery. On my way there, I had a small fearful thought that my spell didn't work. but, I shook that terrible thought out of my skull as I approached the cemetery gate. And so, I began my search. "Judy, where are you? It's safe to come out now. Your mother is safe and is back at Skellington Manor with our new friends". I said calling out to her as I continued to rome the cemetery.

"Over here Dad"! I heard Judy's voice responded. I turned to where her voice came from. I saw Judy's skull poking out from behind a headstone. I ran over to her. "Come on let's go home". I said and we walked back to Skellington Manor.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

I was happy to see Dad and about going home. But it didn't really hit me until we were in the living room with all the others. "MOMMY, DADDY"! I said full of joy and with tears falling from my eye sockets as all three of us ran to each other for a true family hug. They also had tears in their eyes/sockets as they came into the hug.

We're Now In Coraline's P.O.V.

"Oh, it feels so wonderful to be in my girls' embrace again"! Jack exclaimed overjoyed. But even though their mission was a success, the foes at hand haven't been brought down. "But we still have to bring down Slender Man and my old foe from when I was 12". I said seriously but sadly for ruining the moment of the happy family reunion.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

"You're right but for tonight will just have to keep our weapons near us". I said in agreement. Then Judy walked over to Coraline. "Hi there who are you all"? Judy asked the new friends I brought with me to help save them. "Hi Judy, I'm Shelby Melody, it's such an honor to meet you! I'm you biggest fan! So, I'm overjoyed that both of you are alright and home safely". Shelby said first as she shook Judy's hand in introduction and then hugged her in friendly relief!

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

"We are the Rozen Maiden Dolls. I'm the first doll Suigintou-". Suigintou started to tell me but, I let out a fangirl squeal and interrupted her. "Sorry for interrupting but I know who you and your mediums but, who is Kirakishou's medium"? I asked since the season 2 finale didn't show us that. "I'm her medium and I being your family's biggest fan, how could I possibly let you be stuck with an evil monster. But now it's not just any monster it's Slender Man who has a lot of unknowns in his description! And even the scary evil Other Mother! So, there was no way I was staying behind when one of my favorite fan characters and her mother are in danger"! Shelby explained to me.

This new development on why Shelby came along, warmed my heart and gratitude. So, I hugged her back. "Oh, you are an amazing friend, and that's saying a lot when I just met you so, thank you for helping us". I said happily and this truly pleased Shelby. That was an obvious sign to me that she was worried we wouldn't click as friends so this relieved her. "And it's an honor to meet a fan of a different kind so, I'm guessing that means the tooniverse is real, right?" I asked eagerly. "Yep well me for one, I called it thanks to a hunch I had while Jack was in his human disguise to blend in while gathering the mediums. I mean, come on, it was so obvious, his shirt had his skull on it and he didn't even change his name"! Shelby replied with a small giggle at the very obviousness of my Dad's disguise.

"Well Hi there my name is Coraline Jones. So, who already knows me in this way"? Coraline asked us. Then all the mediums and surprisingly Kanaria, nodded excitedly. "Well it's nice to meet your, um Judy was it?" Coraline asked me. "Yep and, since you've insisted you met my Dad, obviously before I was born, I'm guessing you already are going to insisted that you know my Mom, too right"? I asked Coraline so, I wouldn't need to introduce my Mom to her. "You're pretty much spot on". Coraline replied with the happy smile.

We're Now In Coraline's P.O.V.

Then my phone rang. It was my Parents! After my previous adventure with Jack, I told them everything but, reassured them that I'm a smart and brilliant tactician when it came to fights and how to get out of sticky situations. Thankfully that made them calm down and now we're closer than ever. So, I picked up my phone. "Um excuse me for a few minutes". I said before I left the room. "Ok but you'll need to tell us or at least me and my family your story about this Other Mother, Beldam, or whatever she is and what makes you think we've met before". Jack instructed me. I turned and smiled at Jack and nodded.

Once I was in the next room, I finally answered my Parents. By the way, they have been saying "hello" over and over with panic, worry, and concern in their voices. "Sorry Mom and Dad so I guess I forgot to leave a note for you this time huh"? I asked feeling guilty. "Yeah but, don't worry about that. So, what's going on this time"? Mom asked me with interest. "Well I had a hunch that somehow, that the Other Mother survived or at least was back and was up to something and that it involved Halloween Town. And then I went to Oogie's old casino lair to listen in since I saw two girls and a boy were fighting the trio. And I found out my hunch was right. We've just finished saving Sally and apparently their teenage Daughter who is a skeleton with Sally's red hair but way more vibrant, Judy from Slender Man apparently! So now I'm at Jack's house with my new friends from another dimension. But, the strange thing is that Jack and Sally don't remember me, like as if I never came here the first time". I concluded.

There was a long moment of silence. "Um Mom are you okay? If it's my safety, then don't worry. I've remembered to bring my eye candy, and my soul robber". I reassured them. "Oh, sorry Coraline but, who are these new friends"? Mom asked me. "Anime characters telling from the obvious Anime style to them. Anyway, they're were three humans who were fighting the Trio earlier, and seven living porcelain dolls who call themselves as the Rozen Maiden Dolls. But they are all really nice as well as brave". I replied reassuringly. "Wow that's something you don't hear every day even with us knowing about the past two adventures that you've been on". Mom said calmly.

Well, I have to go now but, I'll you again in the morning since we still have to take Slender Man, and the Beldam, DOOWWN! He, he, he well bye just stay calm and go on with your normal lives. You know I'll be fine especially with all my friends here to be able have my back so call you soon. I love you both". I said and hung up my phone.

Then I walked into the room they all had shocked looks on their faces/skulls. "Um what's wrong guys"? I asked in confusion. "Wow I'd never guess you would tell your parents is all"! Shelby explained. "Oh well, anyway I suggest you get yourselves comfortable. It's a very long well two long stories". I told them, then they nodded and made sure they were comfortable in their seats.

To Be Continued

Author's note: Great news guys the next chapter is the last one of the first book of a trilogy! So prepare yourselves for a cliff hanger.


	18. Chapter 18: Coraline's StoryThe End?

We're Now In Shelby's P.O.V.

"Well I think the ones who know both stories should leave the room and be on the lookout for Slender Man". I advised seriously. "Good idea just be careful". Jack said in agreement. "We'll be fine Jack". Shelby said. Then She, Jun, Mecchan, and Kanaria went up to the tower.

We're Now In Coraline's P.O.V.

"Well me and my family moved to Oregon and into a house called The Pink Palace which was divided into three apartments one is the basement. Our's is in the main floor and second story right above us and then there's one in the attic. So, since my parents were busy with a plant catalogue, I decided to go exploring. At one point, I found a small little door behind the wallpaper. I got my Mom to help me open it and it was just bricks. My Mom passed it off as they did it when they were dividing up the house". I started.

"Oh, earlier that day I met my now boyfriend Wybie. And not long after I got home Mom said some kid left something for me on the front porch. When I opened it, I saw it was a doll version of me with black buttons for eyes. Anyway, later that night I saw some mice and chased after them. It ended up with me opening that little door again. Only this time there was a cloth-like tunnel instead of bricks. So, my curiosity took over and I crawled across to find I was in my living room again". I said which made them gasp.

"But then I heard singing so I walked to where it was coming from. It was what I thought My Real Mother cooking in the middle of the night. However, when she turned around, I saw she had button eyes! I thought the place was a dream come true for the next two visits. But then I realized that she wanted to sew buttons into my eyes saying it was the only way I could stay there forever. So, I headed to bed knowing I'd be back in my normal bed when I woke up". I continued and they all either had their hands over their mouths in horror, or were filled with anger at the Other Mother.

"For some reason, it didn't work so I went looking around for a way to escape. When I returned to the door to the living room with a cane to get the locked door open, I managed to open it. I saw the little door as I started to make my first step towards it a giant bug got in front of the door. Then the living room lit up and I saw that it changed to a bug styled room with bugs as furniture and the other mother was in there. I demanded that she'd let me go as well as she wasn't my mother. Then she counted to three as she grew taller, paler, and more evil looking". I told them still feeling the fear from the memory.

"She yelled three right before grabbing me by the nose and dragged me all the way to the end of the hall where a mirror was, and threw me into the mirror. I then was in a dark spooky room and I couldn't out. I then heard voices and three glowing shapes under a blanket on an old bed. I removed it to see three ghost children two girls and a small boy. They told me the Other Mother's true motives, she lowered children into the world with fun things we wish we could have in our real lives. The doll which was the one Wybie found, was a spy so she would see what's missing in our lives through the little doll's eyes. And after usually succeeding at convincing them to let her sew the buttons in their eyes, she ate up their lives and trapped their ghost in that room. The only way their souls could be freed is if I could find their eyes. Then I felt hands over my mouth as they pulled me out of the mirror". I explained while Judy and Sally sobbed in Jack's chest seeking comfort while Jack held them close and rubbing their backs to give them comfort.

"I went by instinct and did what I could to knock them off. Once I did I saw they were wearing a mask so, I removed it and realized it was the Wybie that the Other Mother made for this world. I saw she put some short of wires in the corners of his mouth to forcefully make them form a smile. I removed them. After feeling relief with his mouth released from the pain, he grabbed my arm. Then he led me back to the dark living room in a hurry. Together we pushed the bug over and it landed with a bang which, alerted the Other Mother". I said intensely.

"We then opened the door to see a scary version of the tunnel. I told Wybie 'come on, she'll hurt you again' but, he shook his head no. Then he removed one of his skeleton gloves. He revealed to me a gray sand-like hand but, then Wybie blew on it and then his hand disintegrated like sand. Hearing the Other Mother getting closer, Wybie shoved me into the tunnel. Before I could stop him, Wybie shut the door so I had no choice but to crawl as fast as I could back to the real world's door". I said with pain in my voice and tears in my eyes from the memory and now knowing his fate and I'd never see him again after his rescue of me.

"Once I was back I looked around for my parents but, there wasn't any sign of them. Before checking the car and call my Dad, the real Wybie was at my door asking about getting that doll back. You see his grandmother's sister was one of the ghosts even the pray right before me. So, as I looked for it I explained to him about what happened to his grandma's sister but, he was completely confused and freaked out then called me crazy as I threw my shoes at him for not listening me". Coraline said laughing a little remembering how high pitched his screaming was.

"I sobbed myself to sleep that night in my parents' bed. Later that night, something was tapping my nose which woke me up. I opened my eyes to see the stray black cat, looking down at me. I asked him if he knew where my parents were. He nodded and I followed him to the hall mirror. Something appeared and it was my parents who looked like they were in a winter waste land as I looked in absolute horror, my Mom put a finger on her side of the glass and wrote help us thanks to the fogged mirror from the snow and it appeared backwards to me but, I knew what it said". I said fully sobbing now.

Then they vanished fully. I put my hands on the glass and, full of pain and anger I smashed the mirror. Bremen nudged me with his head in comfort. I then asked him how did that happen which, then he lead me back to my parents' room. He put his head under the bed and pulled something out with his mouth. I couldn't believe it for it was the spy doll but, now on one side it looked like my Dad while the other side looked like my Mom". I said dreadfully at the memory.

"So to end the stalking doll forever I started a fire in the living room fireplace. Once it was strong enough, I threw the doll into it and watched the doll burn full of rage. As the fire went out, I felt the sadness flood back in. Then my courageous side kicked in now, with full determination, I grabbed a tool the retired actresses who live in the basement apartment called the eye candy, the satchel that you see here, a small pair of garden clippers, a hat that I wear when something means business, a vest, and a candle. Then I began my crawl to the other world's door. The cat followed me and told me that I was walking right into her trap. Then he told me that the Other Mother has a thing for games but warned me that she doesn't play fair". I said.

I then explained the rest of that story. "So that's who the other foe we're dealing with. So, Jack you don't remember me telling you any of this"? I asked fearfully. "No I'm afraid not". Jack replied. I sighed before going on to the second story.

"Well I'll make this brief. Remember Oogie's Seven Holiday's King plan that you first used the soul robber in"? I asked for the topic the story. And he nodded. "Well that's how I met you and helped you defeat him as well as the Other Mother on her revenge plan on me and this town". I said and then I

explained everything. "Wait so you have a soul robber too"? Jack asked in astonishment. "Yep, I sure do"! I said happily.

Then I took out the jar and allowed my soul robber to latch onto my right arm. "Wow but how is any of our adventure make any sense to this"? Jack asked all of us hoping for an answer. "It must of been an alternate universe version of you Dad". Judy said. "Well that makes sense". Jack said in agreement and I nodded for, I agreed too.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

"Well that reminds me. Judy will you please put your soul robber on your arm. Oh, and tell the others that they can come back down"? I asked Judy. "Yes Father, I'm on it". Judy said right before running upstairs. After three minutes Judy came down with her pumpkin orange soul robber. With Jun, Micchan, Shelby, and Kanaria not too far behind her.

We're Now In Coraline's P.O.V.

"Coraline even though I already know everything but, I have two questions for you. Did you keep the card that gives you pumpkin fire form and Christmas form and how come your hair is so short cause I know you had long hair when you met the alternate version of Jack"? Shelby asked me happily. I was about to answer when Jack stopped me. "Wait you didn't mention this card of yours! Show me how it works"? Jack asked me. "Yes, I do have it and I guess I forgot that detail and, sure thing Jack however first, as for my hair, I decided I liked it shorter so I got a haircut". I replied then I took out the card.

I then turned into my Halloween Witch form first. "Wow that's so cool wait till you see mine". Judy exclaimed right before she turned into her pumpkin fire form. "Wow you look awesome and you're just like your Father"! I commented. "Wow guys I just thought of a brilliant idea let's get a card for me, Micchan, and Shelby". Jun suggested.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

"Good idea, I'll go talk to the witches about this right now! I'll be back soon". I said and then left the house calmly knowing my family is ready and protected this time. When the door of the witches' shop opened I saw it was the short witch. "Why hello, I need to see you and your Sister about a favor"? I asked her. She nodded and took me to where she and her Sister, the tall witch, was at the store counter. "Why hello Jack. Were you able to rescue Sally and Judy"? The tall witch asked me as I walked over to her. "Yes, and it overjoys me but, I need you to make four special cards that allows the user to turn into a pumpkin form and a Christmas form"? I replied hopefully.

"Ah yes, of course, just give me and my Sister 20 minutes Jack". The tall witch exclaimed to my relief. So, I just hummed mine and Sally's song from the spider boss in game talk anyway, while waiting. 20 minutes later, the witch Sisters returned with four cards that looked just like Coraline's. "Here you go Jack but, if you've already saved your family then why do you need these for"? The short witch asked me after handing me the cards. "Well we discovered it wasn't Oogie who took them, it was apparently my long lost older Brother Slender Man and someone else, a past foe of our new friend Coraline's known as the "Other Mother" or as the Beldam". I exclaimed sadly.

"Wow well it's a good thing you asked for those just in case. we wish you all the best of luck to you and your friends Jack". The tall witch said. "Thank you very much ladies this will be fully over soon". I reassured them and then left. I ran as fast as I could so, I'd arrive home sooner. After I got inside, I leaned against my door to catch my breath since I did run a lot today.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

"Wow Dad are you okay"? I asked Dad who looked like he was about to faint from exhaustion! "Yeah…. I'm...just...feeling all the running from today is finally catching up to me". Dad said to me in between breaths. "But I'm fine now. So, where are Jun, Micchan, Sally, and Shelby"? He asked me as I looked down to see the four cards in his hand. "They're upstairs asking each other the kind of questions you'd ask at an animated show convention ha, ha, he, it's been really fun". I replied to Dad.

"Thank you dear, so um how are you feeling"? Dad asked me carefully. "I'm doing much better!" I joyfully replied. "Wonderful Judy too bad we couldn't bring Slender Man to justice sooner". Dad said sadly. Dad then walked up to our human friends.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

"Hey Jack, how'd it go"?Shelby asked happily. "Great, I asked the witch Sisters to make four cards that are exactly like Coraline's. So, Sally this soul robber and this card are for you". I said as I gave them to Sally. "Why thank you Jack, but are you sure I can fight"?Sally asked unconfidently. Instinctively I lifted her chin towards me. "Don't worry I just want you to be protected. Besides you're a smart and very clever woman so, you'll be fine". I told her reassuringly.

We're Now In Sally's P.O.V.

"Thanks Jack I needed that". I said as we both heard Shelby, Judy, and Micchan did awws as Jack said and did all of this. Then Jack kissed me passionately. I kissed him back. Judy and the others started yawning. "Well we're ready for anything so, let's all get some rest". Jack instructed and went off to go show the guests to their guest bedrooms.

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Later that night, something went up to Jun's bedroom and then Coraline's, just watching them.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

"Jack, Jack, WAKE UP"! I heard Shinku shouting at me it startled me so much I fell out of bed. When I opened my eyes both Sally and Shinku were looking over me. "Wow uggh! Shinku what's wrong"? I asked her as I got back on my feet. "Jack I've got bad news Jun and Coraline ARE MISSING"! Shinku said in pain.

To Be Continued…. In the Sequel: "Facing old foes"!

Author's Note: Well I hoped you enjoyed the first of not only the first book of the trilogy but also my first story! The second book will be here soon!


End file.
